AU PREMIER REGARD
by Lys-Rose
Summary: Amis d'enfance, Lily et William grandissent en partageant une profonde affection. Mais dans l'ombre, des ennemis guettent, prêts à tout pour contrarier leurs projets d'avenir. Il faudra beaucoup de courage et de force à nos héros avant d'atteindre enfin le bonheur.
1. Chapitre 1 PROLOGUE

_Cette histoire remplacera celle qui est connue sous le titre : "Pour l'amour de Lilybelle. Les mêmes chapitres seront utilisés avec des modifications probables et des ajouts entre eux. S'il vous plaît, si vous voyez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler. J'espère obtenir aussi des commentaires constructifs. Bonne lecture_

 **Chapitre 1 PROLOGUE**

 _Matlock, Derbyshire, 17…_

Richard Fitzwilliam faisait face à son père. Il voulait obtenir son consentement pour épouser la plus belle, la plus spirituelle jeune femme qu'il ai jamais rencontrée, lady Elisabeth Bennet, petite-fille du duc de Wrexingham et du comte de Stratton et fille cadette du comte de Longbourn.

Son père, le comte de Matlock, gravement malade mais refusant de l'admettre, se trouvait dans son bureau. Il était assis dans un énorme fauteuil rehaussé qui faisait penser à un trône. A ses côtés, se trouvaient son frère aîné, le vicomte de Matlock et Georges Darcy, duc de Wrexham, le fiancé de sa jeune sœur, Anne. Mais, Dieu merci, sa sœur aînée n'était pas présente. Elle aurait probablement fait une scène fort déplaisante en apprenant ce qui se passait. L'idée que l'un de ses frères pourrait vouloir se lier avec un membre de la famille Bennet la rendrait sans doute folle de rage. Mais il s'en souciait fort peu.

\- Père, je suis venu vous annoncer que j'ai demandé et obtenu la main de la jeune femme la plus merveilleuse que j'ai jamais rencontrée, lady Elisabeth Bennet.

\- Quoi ? Comment avez-vous pu faire une chose pareille ? hurla son père. Je ne vous donnerai jamais mon consentement, vous m'entendez ? Jamais ! J'ai arrangé votre mariage avec lady Héloïse Kingston et vous avez la prétention de me dire que vous voulez épouser une fille de rien !

Le comte ne contrôlait pas sa colère ni ses paroles en décrivant ce qu'il pensait de la jeune femme en question.

Richard serra les poings, le visage blême de fureur.

\- Monsieur, si vous étiez en meilleur santé, je vous demanderai raison de vos insultes ! dit Richard au comte, sachant très bien que ce dernier était en fait en train de mourir et faible, bien que sa voix soit encore plus forte que jamais. Même pour vous satisfaire, je ne m'abaisserai jamais à épouser la putain de Giles Tremayne, fille d'un assassin de femmes et d'enfants et sœur d'un des pires débauchés d'Angleterre. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous envisagiez de vous lier à une pareille famille ! L'idée est répugnante !

Il serra de nouveau les poings en parlant, et ses deux compagnons le retinrent car il était évident qu'il essayait de se contrôler pour ne pas frapper l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui.

\- Lady Elisabeth Bennet est la fille d'un comte et la petite-fille d'un duc et d'un comte, poursuivit Richard. C'est une jeune femme respectable et bien élevée. Je n'en dirai pas autant de celle à qui vous essayez de me vendre. Cette femme ne vaut pas mieux qu'une courtisane ! Je suis sûr que la moitié des messieurs de Londres ont été ses amants. Et elle a bien l'intention d'en faire autant avec l'autre moitié. D'ailleurs, je crois que lady Héloïse est trop ambitieuse pour se contenter d'un cadet sans titre. Je crois même qu'elle a jeté son dévolu sur le duc de Tremayne, même s'il est évident qu'il ne veut pas d'elle. Vous vous illusionnez, Monsieur. Lady Elisabeth sera ma femme et la mère de mes enfants. Je ne m'abaisserais jamais à épouser lady Héloïse, je peux vous le jurer sur mon honneur.

Le comte, furieux de la rébellion de son fils cadet et de ce serment qu'il venait de prononcer et qui lui interdisait d'espérer qu'il obéirait à ses ordres, et en dépit de sa faiblesse, se redressa dans son fauteuil et répondit :

\- Je vous renie. Je ne vous laisserai pas un sou. Vous ne faites plus partie de notre famille. Votre frère ne vous aidera pas tant qu'il dépendra de moi. Darcy non plus s'il tient vraiment à épouser Anne.

Les deux hommes regardèrent le comte avec horreur, visiblement choqués de ses menaces et en colère contre lui. Richard poussa un profond soupir, puis les regarda tous les deux.

\- Charles, prenez soin de Mère, de notre sœur, d'Eleanor et du petit Henry, dit-il. Darcy, veillez bien sur Anne.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce sans adresser un seul regard au comte. Le valet qui l'escorta jusqu'à la porte n'avait pas l'air heureux d'obéir à l'ordre de son maître. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne put s'empêcher de montrer à quel point il était désolé par la situation de son jeune maître.

Richard s'en rendit compte et lui adressa un sourire :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je saurai me débrouiller.

\- Je vous souhaite bonne chance, Monsieur, dit-il en s'inclinant.

\- Merci, Travers.

Lord Richard Fitwilliam sortit de la maison, se mit en selle sur son cheval qu'un valet tenait pour lui et s'en alla sans un regard en arrière. Il était prêt à affronter son destin.

?

 _Longbourn, Hertfordshire, 17…_

Lady Elisabeth Bennet était assise près de la fenêtre de sa chambre et regardait dehors d'un air pensif. Elle repensait encore à la terrible scène qu'elle avait eu avec son père, peu de temps auparavant. Elle était absolument furieuse qu'il veuille la forcer à épouser un homme aussi répugnant que Mr Collins. Elle lui avait juré qu'elle ne l'épouserait jamais. Mr Bennet était furieux contre elle et lui avait dit qu'elle obéirait à ses ordres car elle était mineure. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père s'obstinait à vouloir la marier à un homme de rang aussi bas. Mr Collins n'avait ni titre, ni fortune, juste une vague possibilité d'hériter un jour du domaine. Même si c'était peu plausible, puisque elle-même avait deux frères. Mais il devait sans doute espérer que cela arriverait quand même. Son père n'avait-il pas compris que personne ne voudrait de cet homme répugnant, sa sœur, Victoria, en était la preuve. Il aurait mieux fait d'aller voir ailleurs. Mais peut-être qu'il avait découvert que personne ne voulait de lui, ce qui n'avait rien de surprenant, étant donné qu'il était répugnant.

Mr Collins, quant à lui, était encore plus furieux d'être repoussé par la jeune femme qu'il convoitait car c'était la deuxième fois que cela lui arrivait. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas être mariée à un imbécile ignorant, avare et presque illettré dont l'aspect physique était répugnant, tout comme ses mœurs. De plus, il avait une intelligence inférieure à celle d'un ver de terre.

Le comte de Longbourn lui avait dit clairement qu'elle serait mariée dans deux semaines et que Mr Collins lui ferait regretter ses insultes. Mais Elisabeth les informa froidement qu'elle refuserait de répondre au pasteur et qu'il serait ridiculisé devant tout Meryton avec le crapaud à qui il essayait de la vendre.

Thomas Bennet, frère de la jeune femme, vicomte de Longbourn, avait été écœuré par la situation. Il avait donc décidé d'aider sa sœur à s'enfuir à Gretna Green, comme il l'avait fait pour Victoria, même si, pour cette dernière, son aide était inconnue. Il avait assisté au mariage et les avaient accompagnés à Douvres afin qu'ils puissent embarquer pour les Indes.

Le comte et Mr Collins avaient été fous de rage en l'apprenant, mais il était trop tard pour y changer quoi que ce soit. Mr Collins avait juré de se venger de cette nouvelle humiliation. Il veillerait à ce que son cousin n'ait jamais de fils, ce qui signifiait que Longbourn lui reviendrait un jour. Il ne reculerait devant rien pour atteindre son but. Son cousin verrait ce qui lui en coûterait de s'opposer à lui.

Richard avait été renié par sa famille. Le mariage de lady Anne avec Georges Darcy fut retardé, mais heureusement, il finit par être célébré. Quand à lady Catherine, l'aînée des filles Fitzwilliam, elle envoya une lettre virulente à son frère qui, dédaignant de la lire, la renvoya non décachetée avec la mention « Inconnue du destinataire ». Ce qui provoqua une véritable fureur chez la dame. Lady Catherine n'avait pas l'habitude d'être dédaignée. Le mépris de son frère disait clairement qu'il se souciait fort peu de son opinion. Ce qu'une femme aussi orgueilleuse qu'elle ne pouvait pas tolérer. Cependant, il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire pour changer les choses.

Le comte déclara que le nom de sa fille ne serait plus jamais prononcé à Longbourn de son vivant mais il omit de la déshériter et de la renier. Richard disposait de l'héritage que sa mère lui avait donné à sa majorité. De plus, il avait gagné de grosses sommes d'argent au jeu lorsqu'il était étudiant, avec l'aide de Thomas Bennet. Ce que son père ignorait. Contrairement à ce qu'il pouvait espérer, son fils cadet ne manquerait de rien.

Si le mariage concernant Richard Fitzwilliam et lady Elisabeth Bennet fit scandale, il y en eu un autre bien pire lorsque la relation honteuse de lady Héloïse Kingston avec Giles Tremayne fut rendue publique, grâce à des lettres mystérieuses envoyées à certaines personnes. Les deux coupables furent contraints de se marier car il était évident qu'ils ne seraient plus jamais reçus dans la bonne société.

Inutile de dire que la dot de lady Héloïse ne dura pas longtemps avec des personnes aussi dépensières et qu'ils essayèrent de circonvenir le duc de Tremayne pour ne pas se retrouver dans la misère absolue.

Celui-ci accepta de leur verser une rente, à condition qu'ils vivent à la campagne, ce qu'ils durent accepter à contrecœur. Ils enrageaient tous les deux à cause de leur situation mais ne pouvaient rien y changer. Ils refusaient de reconnaître leur responsabilité dans leur situation.

Lady Héloïse avait eu pour projet de séduire le duc de Tremayne et de le tenir à sa merci pour l'empêcher de se marier un jour. Mais son projet échoua complètement. Le duc la regarda avec un profond dégoût, déclara que pour rien au monde il ne voudrait goûter des restes de son cousin, avant de lui tourner le dos. Elle était folle de rage, mais impuissante à changer la situation. Elle le fut encore plus lorsque, six mois plus tard, le duc épousa la fille d'un autre duc dont la beauté rendait la sienne fade et sans attraits.

Quand à son frère, le duc de Kingston, il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider car il était lui-même aux abois, ses dettes étant supérieures à ses revenus, pourtant considérables. Il cherchait à épouser une riche héritière mais aucune jeune fille ne voulait épouser un homme lié à un scandale, même avec un titre de duc. De plus, son aspect répugnant faisait fuir toutes les femmes. Aucune ne voulait être vue en sa compagnie.

Ce qui le rendait fou de rage, car il était très imbu de lui-même et de son importance. Mais il était impuissant à y changer quoi que ce soit. Il ne cherchait pas à diminuer ses dépenses ou à arrêter sa vie de débauche pour acquitter ses dettes. Bien au contraire, il ne faisait que les empirer, comme s'il avait le droit de vivre comme bon lui semble. Bon nombre de maîtresses de maison lui avaient fermé leurs portes, mais il y en avait encore quelques-unes qui étaient prêtes à le recevoir.

Le comte de Matlock avait été très choqué par le scandale provoqué par la femme qu'il avait voulu marier à son fils cadet. Il n'avait pas cru celui-ci quant il lui avait révélé sa conduite honteuse, mais là, il n'avait plus le choix. Il lui fallait admettre qu'il avait commis une erreur.

Il était conscient que son fils avait évité la souillure de la honte à son nom. De toute évidence, Giles Tremayne n'était pas le premier amant de lady Héloïse. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être furieux contre son fils d'avoir épousé la fille de celle qui avait osé le dédaigner des années plus tôt. C'était une chose qu'il lui était impossible de pardonner.

Le choc de toute cette histoire finit par être fatal au comte de Matlock car il mourut un mois après le mariage de sa fille cadette, Anne. Il ne fut pas présent, lorsque sa fille aînée, Catherine, épousa Sir Lewis de Bourgh, de Rosings Park, dans le Kent. Il était veuf et père d'un petit garçon de quatre ans.

Le jeune Fitwilliam Darcy avait cinq ans lorsque sa cousine, Anne de Bourgh, vint au monde. Sa mère décida aussitôt qu'ils se marieraient lorsqu'ils seraient grands. Elle ne tint aucun compte des souhaits des parents de son neveu. Elle n'était pas femme à laisser quiconque se mettre en travers de son chemin. Mais elle devait être déçue et découvrir que ses caprices n'avaient d'importance pour personne.

Lady Anne et Georges Darcy avaient parfaitement conscience de ses manigances mais ils n'avaient pas l'intention d'y céder, ce qui rendait lady Catherine folle de rage de constater que personne ne voulait la prendre au sérieux.

Lady Anne avait mis au monde une petite fille, dix ans après la naissance de son fils, qui fut prénommée Georgiana. Elle avait été très malade et on avait craint pour sa vie. Mais malgré sa faiblesse, elle avait refusé de laisser tomber. Elle voulait vivre, voir grandir ses enfants et naître ses petits-enfants. Et elle finit par guérir, au grand soulagement de ses proches.

Lady Catherine fut la seule à ne pas se réjouir que sa sœur ait survécu car cela compromettait ses plans, mais elle ne pouvait pas le montrer. Elle enrageait de voir que tout contribuait à gâcher ses projets mais ne pouvait rien y changer.

Sir Lewis vouait une véritable adoration à sa petite Anne et passait beaucoup de temps avec elle. Connaissant les projets ridicules de sa femme, il avait fait en sorte de la protéger contre ses manigances. Lady Catherine devait découvrir son insignifiance, comme d'autres femmes en ferait autant à l'avenir.

A part Richard, lady Catherine avait un autre frère, Charles, vicomte de Matlock et une sœur, Anne.

Le premier avait épousé la fille d'un pair du royaume dont la dot était de cinquante mille livres. Lady Catherine avait tenté de s'opposer à cette union car miss Melton ne lui paraissait pas digne d'un futur comte. En réalité, elle était furieuse par ce que la jeune femme n'était pas disposée à se soumettre à son autorité et à reconnaître sa supériorité sur elle. Lady Catherine avait choisi la fille d'un duc pour son frère aîné, la même qu'elle voulait marier à Richard, tout comme son père. Mais aucun des deux ne voulut de la demoiselle dont le père venait d'être pendu pour le meurtre de nombreuses jeunes femmes et petites filles. De plus, la demoiselle était totalement immorale et son frère ne valait pas mieux. C'était un débauché, comme son père. Et si lady Catherine croyait que la famille était riche, en réalité, elle croulait sous les dettes. Le vicomte avait remis sa sœur à sa place en lui conseillant de se mêler de ses affaires. Ce n'était pas à elle de décider qui il devait épouser. Ce qui l'avait rendue folle de rage.

Elle avait aussi tenté de s'opposer au mariage de sa sœur, Anne, avec Georges Darcy, car voulait marier sa sœur à un autre, et le convoitait pour elle-même. Dès l'instant où elle avait vu Pemberley, son domaine, elle l'avait convoité pour elle. Mais Georges Darcy ne lui avait pas accordé la moindre attention. Seule Anne comptait à ses yeux. Lady Catherine voulait lui faire épouser le nouveau duc de Kingston, ce qui avait choqué les autres membres de la famille. Le comte, qui avait compris la grave erreur qu'il avait commise et qui aurait pu causer de graves dommages à sa famille, lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'autoriserait jamais cet homme à s'approcher de l'une de ses filles et que si elle envisageait elle-même de l'épouser, il la déshériterait et la renierait. Elle avait été tellement choquée par cette menace qu'elle avait dû renoncer à ses projets ambitieux.

Elle avait donc vue sa sœur épouser l'homme qu'elle convoitait, ainsi que son domaine. Mais elle pensait avoir trouvé un autre moyen d'obtenir ce qu'elle convoitait. Que sa sœur et son mari s'y opposent n'avait pas la moindre importance. Elle saurait bien trouver un moyen d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.


	2. Chapitre 2 Un héritier pour Pemberley

**Chapitre 2 Un héritier pour Pemberley**

 _C'est une vérité universellement reconnue qu'un homme marié en possession d'une bonne fortune est dans le besoin d'un fils. George Darcy, duc de Wrexham, de Pemberley, dans le Derbyshire, ne faisait pas exception, à ce sujet, même s'il ne se souciait pas vraiment si un fils ou une fille devait naître tant que l'enfant était en bonne santé et que sa femme survive à l'épreuve._

 _C'est une vérité universellement reconnue qu'un homme marié en possession d'une bonne fortune est dans le besoin d'un fils. George Darcy, duc de Wrexham, de Pemberley, dans le Derbyshire, ne faisait pas exception, à ce sujet, même s'il ne se souciait pas vraiment si un fils ou une fille devait naître tant que l'enfant était en bonne santé et que sa femme survive à l'épreuve._

 _Pemberley, Derbyshire,_

 _6 Avril 1784_

En se réveillant brusquement pendant son sommeil, la duchesse de Wrexham se rendit compte, qu'elle était complètement trempée. Elle comprit qu'elle avait perdue les eaux. De violentes douleurs lui vrillèrent le ventre. La naissance était imminente.

Sans perdre son sang-froid, elle sonna Somers, sa femme de chambre et sortit du lit, non, sans mal. Elle alluma des bougies et enfila son déshabillé ainsi ses mules et attendit patiemment.

Lorsque la domestique se présenta, elle comprit immédiatement ce qui se passait.

\- Envoyez quelqu'un chercher le médecin et la sage-femme. Et prévenez aussi Sa Grâce. Ensuite, vous reviendrez ici pour changer mes draps.

\- Bien, Votre Grâce. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Non. Cela ira. Allez-y tout de suite.

\- Tout de suite, Votre Grâce.

La femme de chambre quitta la chambre. Anne se dirigea vers la commode et en sortit une chemise de nuit propre. Elle était en soie bleue. La jeune femme espéra qu'elle lui porterait bonheur en lui donnant un garçon. Puis elle remit du bois dans la cheminée et posa les vêtements destinés au bébé sur un petit tabouret près du feu pour qu'ils soient bien chauds lorsqu'il serait né.

Une fois rhabillée, elle se dirigea vers le cabinet de toilette et frappa à la porte. Georges y dormait depuis plusieurs semaines afin d'être plus proche de sa femme au cas où celle-ci l'appellerait. Il se leva en la voyant et demanda :

\- Que se passe-t-il, Anne ?

\- Le bébé va venir.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Pour le moment, ça va. Mais ce n'est que le début.

\- Courage, dit-il en lui prenant la main. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Songez à votre joie lorsque vous tiendrez notre enfant dans vos bras. Ce sera la meilleure des récompenses qui compensera toutes vos souffrances.

\- Je sais. Le plus dur, c'est l'attente.

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée du médecin et de la sage-femme. Le premier voulut faire sortir le duc. Celui-ci n'était pas heureux de devoir laisser son épouse, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas rester dans la chambre. Il se résigna, sortit et se rendit dans la bibliothèque pour attendre.

Anne fit une grimace de douleur. Les contractions étaient de plus en plus rapprochées. Elle ne criait pas, mais respirait profondément entre chaque contraction, atténuant de cette manière les douleurs.

Elle savait qu'une première naissance était toujours très longue. Il était probable que le bébé n'arriverait pas avant l'aube puisqu'il devait être dix heures lorsque la jeune femme avait perdu les eaux. La sueur coulait sur son front. De temps en temps, Georges passait un linge mouillé sur son visage pour l'essuyer et la rafraîchir.

Lorsque le docteur Anderson annonça que la tête du bébé était apparue, tous poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Il dégagea lentement les épaules, puis le reste du corps et coupa le cordon ombilical avant de le tendre à la sage-femme qui lui donna aussitôt une grande tape sur les fesses.

Le petit visage devint rouge de colère devant un tel traitement, le petit nez se plissa et le bébé se mit à hurler avec vigueur pour témoigner de son mécontentement. La jeune mère regarda son mari d'un air interrogateur. Il serra sa main dans la sienne et dit d'une voix où perçait l'émotion :

\- C'est un garçon.

\- J'en suis heureuse, dit Anne d'un ton soulagé. Est-ce que je peux le voir ?

\- La sage-femme est en train de lui donner des soins. Elle vous l'apportera dès qu'elle aura terminé.

Le médecin s'occupa de donner les derniers soins à la jeune femme, attendant l'expulsion du placenta. Peu de temps après, la sage-femme déposait le bébé dans le creux de ses bras.

Anne tourna la tête pour le regarder. Un fin duvet de cheveux noirs couvrait sa tête. Mais quand il ouvrit les yeux, elle vit un regard identique au sien. Le petit visage était tout ridé.

\- C'est un beau garçon, dit-elle. Pourriez-vous en informer mon mari. Je sais qu'il sera heureux et soulagé de savoir que tout s'est bien passé.

\- Certainement, Votre Grâce.

Le médecin sortit immédiatement de la chambre pour aller informer l'heureux père de la bonne nouvelle.

?

Le duc de Wrexham avait parcouru sa bibliothèque de long en large d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce pendant toute la nuit avec une vive inquiétude. Ses pas étaient lourds, et ses muscles souffraient de manque de sommeil. A chaque cri qui retentit dans les couloirs de la grande maison, l'esprit de Georges Darcy était rempli d'angoisse, sachant que sa femme souffrait.

\- Père qui est au ciel, je t'en prie, protège-la et la vie de notre enfant, priait-il.

Bien que Mr Abbot, son médecin de Londres, était en résidence depuis trois semaines pour soigner sa femme, la présence de l'homme n'avait pas atténué les craintes de Georges. L'année précédente, un de ses propres locataires avait perdu un enfant dans le processus d'accouchement, puis sa femme à la _fièvre puerpérale [1]_.

\- Si je les perdais, je ne sais pas comment je survivrais, murmura Georges.

Avec le prochain cri de Lady Anne, Georges ne pouvait plus supporter l'agonie. Il lança brutalement la porte et sortit précipitamment de la pièce. Courant dans l'escalier, il grimpa les marches deux par deux avant de remonter le couloir vers la chambre de sa femme. Alors que Georges arrivait à l'entrée de sa chambre, il se heurta presque à sa ménagère toujours fidèle, qui tenait un portier à la porte. Il demanda :

\- Tenez-vous à l'écart, Mme Reynolds. Je dois voir ma femme.

\- Monsieur, je suis désolée, mais vous ne pouvez pas entrer. Mr Abbot tient à ce que vous respectiez ce qui a été convenu en restent en dehors de la salle d'accouchement jusqu'à ce qu'il envoie quelqu'un vous informer lorsque ce sera terminé.

Reculant, il regarda la petite femme qui osait le défier. Bien que Georges Darcy ait cherché à ignorer les attentes habituelles de la société d'un gentleman au cours de l'accouchement d'une femme, il savait aussi qu'il était de son devoir de s'assurer que sa femme allait bien.

Reprenant son sang-froid, il demanda :

\- Dites-moi, est-ce que cela va durer encore longtemps ? Je crains pour sa vie et celle de notre enfant.

La gentille femme sourit :

\- Votre Grâce, croyez-moi, tout ira bien. Lady Anne est fatiguée, mais ses douleurs se rapprochent, et bientôt le bébé sera avec nous.

\- Je vous remercie. S'il vous plaît, dites à lady Anne que mes prières sont avec elle et l'enfant.

Avec cela, Georges se retourna et se dirigea vers la nursery.

En entrant dans la petite pièce, Georges se laissa brièvement distraire en examinant fièrement tout ce que sa femme avait fait pour préparer le nouveau lieu d'habitation de son enfant. Décorée dans des teintes agréables de jaune et de vert ensoleillés, la chambre était joyeuse et accueillante.

Prenant un petit cheval de bois sculpté par un de ses locataires pour le bébé, il frotta distraitement ses doigts sur le bois lisse en marchant dans la pièce. Tout au long de son domaine, lady Anne était connue une marcheuse avide et une amoureuse des animaux. Ainsi, beaucoup de tels cadeaux étaient arrivés de la fin. En continuant à tenir le cheval, Georges prit place dans le fauteuil à bascule d'angle, dans lequel sa femme habituellement assis pendant beaucoup d'heures, chantant et parlant au bébé qu'elle portait.

En regardant autour de la nursery, il semblait que chaque coin affichait quelque chose qui enchanterait un enfant. Cependant, ce sont ses touches personnelles qui lui ont donné le plus de satisfaction. Sur la table se trouvait un journal rempli de dessins d'animaux que Lady Anne avait illustrées dans le but d'enseigner à leur enfant. Directement en face de l'endroit où il était assis, elle avait accroché un de ses plus grands dessins, une aquarelle de l'étang.

« _Chérie, vous avez aimé ce vieil étang aussi longtemps que je me souvienne. Même quand votre famille venait en visite pendant les mois d'été, c'était un jour rare que je ne vous ai pas trouvé esquisser là_.»

Il se mit à rire à cette pensée.

Dans sa jeunesse, Lady Anne avait été fascinée par la nature et était déterminée à cataloguer chaque plante, arbuste et arbre qui existait entre Matlock et Pemberley. Dans un effort pour accommoder tous ses journaux et livres de référence sur la végétation et la vie animale, il avait consacré sur une bibliothèque entière dans la bibliothèque principale pour son usage.

\- J'avoue que je ne comprendrai jamais complètement votre passion pour la terre, ma chère, mais je crois sincèrement que je suis un homme chanceux pour voir mon héritage à travers vos yeux pendant que je gère ce vaste domaine.

En continuant à étudier le dessin, Georges dut admettre que cette partie de l'étang était également devenue son refuge préféré, car elle contenait de nombreux souvenirs précieux de temps passé seul avec sa femme. Pendant la fin du printemps et la plus grande partie de l'été, Georges et lady Anne avaient souvent pique-niqué là-bas quand ils ont ressenti le besoin de calme et de solitude.

Un de ces jours, à la mi-mai, l'heureux couple s'était rendu à cet endroit même. Sachant combien sa chère femme aimait les fleurs sauvages de la campagne, Georges s'était mis à chercher un petit bouquet pour son plaisir tandis qu'elle se reposait sous un grand arbre qui lui donnait de l'ombre. À son retour, la vision présentée devant lui était magnifique.

Ayant enlevé son bonnet et ses gants, sa belle épouse était assise sur un grand tapis d'herbe, appuyée contre le tronc de l'arbre. Plusieurs longues boucles étaient venues s'échapper de leurs épingles, le tentant avec le désir de faire courir ses doigts à travers ses tresses soyeuses comme elles flottaient dans la douce brise. Tout était calme sauf pour l'eau qui se répandait à plusieurs reprises contre le rivage et le simple chant d'une mésange qui se mêlait en parfaite harmonie avec sa femme alors qu'elle fredonnait une berceuse familière. Là, elle était assise, ses yeux fermés et sa main caressant doucement le gonflement de son corps où son enfant grandissait.

\- Ma chérie, dit-il tranquillement, ne voulant pas la surprendre en plaçant les fleurs sur le tapis et s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Jamais je ne vous ai vue plus enchanteresse ...

Il embrassa sa femme sur la joue en couvrant ses gros doigts de sa grosse main et murmurant combien il l'aimait. Pour sa joie, Georges Darcy fut récompensé par le miracle de la vie, quand quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit le bébé bouger pour la première fois sous ses doigts. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise, visiblement bouleversé par ce qui se passait.

\- Anne, est-ce notre enfant que je sens remuer sous ma main?

\- Oui, mon amour, c'est bien lui.

Avec les yeux humides, elle lui retourna son sourire.

\- Notre enfant devient plus fort chaque jour qui passe.

Il sentit de nouveau les mouvements.

\- Est-ce que cela vous rend mal à l'aise ? demanda-t-il, émerveillé.

\- Non, pas encore, le bébé est trop petit. Les mouvements deviendront plus forts alors que je continue à grossir. Pour l'instant, je suis satisfaite, et je trouve que le mouvement de notre enfant est très réconfortant. Cela me donne la preuve qu'il est en vie, ce qui est tout à fait rassurant.

\- Je suis content de l'entendre.

Interrompant sa rêverie, Georges regagna la bibliothèque pour poursuivre l'attente. Il savait donc à quoi s'attendre lorsque, à l'aube, un coup à la porte l'immobilisa dans sa marche et Mr Abbot, l'informa avec un grand sourire :

\- Veuillez accepter mes félicitations, monsieur ! Lady Anne a été délivrée d'un beau garçon en bonne santé et tous les deux vont bien.

Le duc poussa un grand soupir de soulagement alors que sa physionomie passait de l'anxiété à une joie sans bornes.

\- Merci, Abbot. S'il vous plaît, informez-moi quand je pourrais voir lady Anne et mon fils.

« _Un fils sain_ , pensa-t-il lorsqu'il fut de nouveau seul, _et Anne va bien ! Quel résultat heureux sur un si beau matin de printemps. »_

Il s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil confortable pour poursuivre ses réflexions. À vingt-huit ans, il était considéré comme un jeune homme grand et beau, avec une disposition agréable, rendu plus heureux l'année dernière par son mariage avec lady Anne Fitzwilliam. Il y avait deux ans qu'il avait hérité du titre de duc, assorti du vaste domaine de Pemberley, d'une maison en ville, et d'un revenu de vingt mille livres par an au décès de son père.

Les Darcy étaient connus dans tout le pays en tant que vieille famille depuis que le premier d'Arcy était venu de Normandie s'installer en Angleterre à l'époque de Guillaume le Conquérant. Certains s'étaient distingués lors de batailles, devant les tribunaux en tant qu'avocats et juges. Ils avaient d'abord reçus le titre de comte à l'époque du roi Edouard 1er, puis, celui de duc sous la reine Elisabeth 1ère. Mais leur plus grande renommée était, dans la plupart des cas, dans leur vaste domaine de Pemberley et de la richesse qu'elle produisait.

Le père de George Darcy avait vendu, avec prudence, tous les biens qu'il possédait dans les colonies du nord de l'Amérique et investi les sommes dans les Antilles avant le début de la Guerre de l'Indépendance, une décision judicieuse très enviée par beaucoup de ses amis. Il avait vécu juste assez longtemps pour entendre parler de l'abandon du Général Cornwallis et se rendre compte que les colonies étaient irrémédiablement perdues pour son pays.

George Darcy se souvint des deux dernières années avec une certaine satisfaction. Tandis que ses nouvelles fonctions de maître de Pemberley l'avaient gardé dans le Derbyshire, il n'avait pas eu besoin de chercher loin pour trouver une femme.

Il avait connue la famille Fitzwilliam depuis qu'il était un jeune garçon. Il avait joué et fréquenté la même école que John Fitzwilliam, le deuxième fils du comte de Matlock dont le manoir se trouvait à seulement dix milles de Pemberley. Le fils aîné, Charles, héritier du vieux comte, avait cinq ans de plus que lui et il y avait également deux filles plus jeunes, Catherine et Anne.

Catherine était de quatre ans la cadette de Georges Darcy et John avait espéré qu'elle pourrait gagner l'affection de son ami. A vingt-quatre ans, elle avait été une belle jeune femme : elle était à la mode, fière, opiniâtre, dominatrice, autoritaire et totalement dépourvue d' _empathie [2]_ envers les autres. S'il avait cherché sa main en mariage, il avait peu de doute qu'elle l'aurait accepté. Il disposait d'un titre pour aller avec ses grands domaines et il ne faisait aucun doute, pour lui, qu'elle croyait qu'un titre, lui était dû en tant que fille aînée d'un comte. Elle avait naturellement tenté de parader devant lui, agissant comme si elle lui accordait une grande faveur. Mais en vain. Il ne s'était pas du tout montré intéressé par elle, à son grand dépit.

Anne, qui était alors seulement âgée de vingt ans, avait toujours été sa favorite parmi les deux jeunes filles. Elle était beaucoup plus belle, plus accomplie, plus calme et beaucoup plus aimable que sa sœur. Alors qu'elle conservait une certaine hauteur et un sentiment de supériorité que le titre de sa famille donnait, elle avait aussi le bon sens de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait aucune fortune attachée à son nom. Quand George Darcy demanda sa main, elle fut heureuse de l'accepter. Elle avait une autre raison d'être heureuse : elle ne serait plus obligé de vivre dans l'ombre de sa sœur dominatrice.

Ils étaient mariés en mai, rentrant à Pemberley lorsque toutes les fleurs et les arbres étaient en pleine floraison et que le parc était le plus beau.

Aujourd'hui, alors qu'il contemplait les pelouses vertes et le nouveau feuillage de printemps sur les arbres, George Darcy songeait que la date du six avril 1784 serait un jour à retenir : un jour qui a vu la naissance de son fils et l'avenir de Pemberley assuré.

La mort du comte de Matlock, peu de temps après le mariage, n'avait surpris personne. Il avait été très malade pendant longtemps. Le conflit qui avait existé entre son second fils et lui avait sans doute empiré les choses. Le fait de savoir qu'il avait évité de justesse un scandale qui aurait sali son nom lui avait causé un terrible choc. Il ne s'en était jamais remis.

Après la mort de son père, le nouveau comte s'était assuré que son frère recevrait l'héritage qui avait été prévu pour lui et dont il avait été déshérité pour sa désobéissance. Il avait jugé préférable de ne rien en dire à sa sœur aînée, lady Catherine, sachant que celle-ci aurait sans doute été indignée par ce qu'elle aurait considéré comme une trahison. Non pas que son opinion compte le moins du monde, d'ailleurs. La seule chose qui préoccupait le comte à son sujet, ce serait de lui trouver un mari dès que leur deuil serait terminé. Il n'avait pas l'intention de lui permettre de causer des problèmes dans sa maison et de devoir lui rappeler constamment qu'elle n'en était pas la maîtresse, même si elle avait tendance à se comporter comme si c'était le cas.

?

Après le départ du médecin, George Darcy courut dans les escaliers pour voir sa femme et rencontrer son fils nouveau-né. Lady Anne était fatiguée, en effet, mais heureuse de le voir et de lui présenter son bébé. Dans ses bras, il vit un petit paquet de cheveux noirs et un regard somnolent et solennel comme s'il essayait de s'habituer à ce monde nouveau et étrange.

\- Oh, mon enfant précieux, murmura-t-elle en embrassant le haut de ses cheveux sombres et enchevêtrés.

Sa voix était apaisante, et le bébé cessait de pleurer alors qu'elle continuait à lui parler dans sa voix douce. Curieusement, il retira le drap pour inspecter son nouveau fils, Georges s'étrangla presque de fierté en voyant le long corps de son fils, solide et fort.

\- Il est parfait, mon amour, comme vous. Oh, comme je vous aime tous les deux, ma chérie.

Le duc eut un sourire attendri et posa doucement un doigt sur la main du nouveau-né. Celle-ci s'ouvrit en forme d'étoile et se referma sur la sienne avec une force surprenante chez un enfant si jeune.

\- Seriez-vous d'accord pour que nous l'appelions Fitzwilliam ? demanda lady Anne. J'aimerais beaucoup relier mon nom de famille avec le vôtre.

L'heureux père accepta, pour la plus grande joie de son épouse.

\- Ce serait approprié, en effet, comme c'est souvent la coutume. C'est un nom fort et qui sera digne de sa position dans la société quand il atteindra la virilité.

Elle sourit, regardant son mari.

\- Et si vous me le permettez, je voudrais ajouter Georges, d'après son cher papa.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

\- Alors, si vous ne vous opposez pas, je voudrais ajouter encore un. En l'honneur de votre frère cadet qui n'est pas avec nous pour le moment, je voudrais l'appeler John. Je voulais qu'il soit le parrain mais il ne pourra pas être présent pour la cérémonie.

\- Je suis contente, mon amour, un nom très approprié. Fitzwilliam Georges John Darcy, le prochain héritier de Pemberley.

\- Oui, le prochain héritier de Pemberley.

La jeune femme poussa un soupir de lassitude. Elle était épuisée. Le médecin se pencha vers elle et lui dit :

\- Il faut dormir, maintenant, Votre Grâce. Je vais remettre l'enfant dans son berceau et on va vous laisser vous reposer.

La jeune femme adressa un faible sourire à son mari. Celui-ci déposa un baiser sur son front et lui dit :

\- Je vais vous laisser, moi aussi, ma chérie. Vous avez bien mérité de vous reposer. Vous avez fait du beau travail. Bravo.

Après un dernier regard, il quitta la chambre. Son visage rayonnait de joie et de fierté. Le duc se demanda, cependant, comment le garçon apprécierait un tel prénom et comment il serait appelé par sa famille et ses amis. Mais cela ne pouvait pas l'inquiéter aujourd'hui.

« _Rien ne pouvait l'inquiéter aujourd'hui_ , pensa-t-il en quittant sa femme et son fils aux soins d'une nourrice et retournait à son étude et à ses devoirs envers Pemberley.

Il se rendit à son bureau où il ne manqua pas de dire une prière en gratitude et attendait jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse rejoindre sa femme et son fils. Aujourd'hui était le début d'un nouvel héritage pour la famille Darcy. Avoir un héritier signifiait la stabilité non seulement pour ses locataires mais pour tous ceux de la région qui dépendaient et bénéficiaient de la présence de sa succession. Plus important encore, on lui avait donné le plus grand cadeau qu'un homme puisse jamais recevoir. Aujourd'hui, on lui avait donné un fils.

Georges se rendit soudain compte qu'il mourrait de faim. Devant l'importance de l'évènement, personne n'avait songé à déjeuner.

Mais il se rattrapa, et après le repas, le duc s'installa à son secrétaire afin d'écrire des lettres. Il voulait informer sa belle-famille de la nouvelle. Il rédigea également des faire-part pour les journaux. Il remit les lettres à un valet pour qu'elles soient envoyées par la malle-poste, sauf pour son beau-père qui habitait à une courte distance.

Il était soulagé que sa belle-sœur ne soit pas présente. Elle avait exigé qu'on l'avertisse de la naissance imminente, mais il n'avait pas jugé bon de l'écouter. Elle aurait probablement tenté d'en profiter pour tenter d'usurper la place de maîtresse de maison et pour se pavaner devant lui dans le but de lui faire regretter de ne pas l'avoir choisie, elle. Ce qui était risible. Elle était trop déplaisante, de par son caractère, pour qu'il ait pu envisager une seule seconde de s'encombrer d'une pareille mégère. Qu'elle puisse croire le contraire était risible, mais il n'en était pas surpris. Elle était si prétentieuse, si persuadée de son importance que rien n'aurait pu lui faire changer d'avis. Pourtant, elle ne savait quasiment rien. De toute évidence, elle considérait qu'il était au-dessus de sa dignité d'apprendre les _accomplishments [3]_comme le faisait toutes les jeunes filles. Et maintenant, elle se vantait constamment qu'elle aurait été très douée si elle les avaient appris. Ce qui était risible. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait été humiliée en public lorsqu'une hôtesse, à une réception, lui avait demandé de jouer du piano et qu'elle s'était incapable de le faire. Bien sûr, elle était furieuse que l'on se moque d'elle, mais refusait d'admettre qu'elle en était la seule responsable.

Ce ne fut qu'en début de soirée qu'Anne se réveilla. Elle mourrait de faim et elle mangea de bon appétit le contenu du plateau qui lui fut apporté. Puis elle réclama son fils.

Ce fut la nourrice qui le lui apporta. Nancy Hawton avait à peine vingt-deux ans. Elle avait perdu son bébé peu de temps après sa naissance et son mari était mort depuis trois mois. Anne avait décidé d'allaiter elle-même son fils une ou deux fois dans la journée. La nourrice s'en occuperait pour le reste du temps.

Le bébé, qui pesait huit livres, était fort et vigoureux. Il ne fallait pas douter qu'il serait certainement vorace. Anne n'était pas certaine d'avoir suffisamment de lait pour le satisfaire. Aussi la nourrice serait-elle utile pour compléter les repas.

Fitzwilliam s'était mis à hurler. Il était visiblement affamé. Anne défit sa chemise de nuit pour découvrir sa poitrine et s'empara du bébé. Elle toucha doucement le bout de l'un de ses seins, puis la joue du nouveau-né. Celui-ci tourna aussitôt la tête, sa petite bouche se referma sur le sein et il se mit à téter avec vigueur.

Anne éprouva une étrange sensation de plaisir. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il était aussi agréable d'allaiter un bébé.

Lorsque Georges entra dans la chambre, elle mit un certain temps avant de s'apercevoir de sa présence. Son sourire extasié le surprit. Il s'assit au bord du lit et caressa du bout des doigts la petite main de son fils. Celle-ci se referma sur son doigt avec une force qui stupéfia de nouveau le jeune père.

Il sourit et Anne en fit autant. Ils regardèrent, attendris, ce petit être qui était une partie d'eux-mêmes, de leur chair, le fruit du profond et merveilleux amour qui les unissait.

Le bébé, rassasié, s'était endormi, niché dans la douce chaleur maternelle que représentait le corps de sa mère. Il tenait toujours le doigt de son père dans son poing fermé, comme s'il voulait, inconsciemment, resserrer encore plus le lien qui les unissaient tous les trois. Puis le comte le prit délicatement dans ses bras et alla doucement le remettre dans son berceau.

Anne se rajusta et s'endormit. Après avoir déposé un baiser sur son front, Georges alla se coucher. Ce ne fut que quelques jours plus tard que la famille d'Anne vint leur rendre visite pour faire la connaissance de Fitzwilliam.

Anne avait eu l'autorisation de se lever. Elle se sentait parfaitement bien. Ses forces lui étaient revenues, Fitzwilliam grandit sous les soins de sa nourrice et, dans les trois mois, Pemberley revivait avec des fêtes à la maison. George Darcy appréciait la compagnie et lady Anne était une hôtesse généreuse.

Les frères Fitzwilliam étaient souvent les bienvenus à Pemberley. John Fitzwilliam, qui était le colonel d'une milice, était souvent avec eux depuis son retour d'Amérique du Nord. Charles Fitzwilliam amènerait aussi sa famille - sa femme et leurs deux petits garçons, David, de six ans et Randy, quatre ans. Mais lady Anne n'avait pas d'anticipation heureuse pour les visiteurs attendus en Août.

Sa sœur aînée, lady Catherine, avait épousé le riche Sir Lewis de Bourgh, de Rosings Park, dans le Kent, six mois auparavant et ils devaient venir à Pemberley pour le premier jour de la saison des moissons. Quoi qu'il en soit, lady Anne était impatiente de montrer son fils, mais elle craignait que sa sœur n'abuse de sa patience et ne sape ses forces.

À quatre mois, Fitzwilliam était un bébé actif, souriant à sa mère et son père et gazouillant heureusement chaque fois qu'il était avec eux. Mais aucun sourire ne put être obtenu de lui de la part de Lady Catherine. Cette dernière ne manqua pas d'importuner sa sœur avec toutes sortes de conseils plus ridicules les uns que les autres.

\- La nourrice est trop indulgente, dit-elle à Lady Anne. Elle ne le fait pas attendre le temps nécessaire avant de lui donner de nouveau à manger. Il ne devrait pas non plus avoir autant de liberté lorsqu'on doit l'habiller. Trop d'air est malsain pour les enfants, vous devriez le recouvrir de plus de couvertures, furent quelques-unes de ses avertissements.

Lorsque le duc intervint, au nom de sa femme, en rappelant à lady Catherine que, jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait pas d'enfant, cette dernière souligna que si sa sœur était une mère tolérante, elle serait vraiment compétente : son enfant serait plus fort, plus beau et plus intelligent que tout autre.

Lady Catherine fut indignée de voir ses conseils ignorés et d'entendre sa sœur lui en donner elle-même. Elle n'était pas femme à supporter de ne pas être écoutée, mais elle comprit vite qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas gain de cause. Sa sœur et son beau-frère estimaient qu'elle parlait d'un sujet dont elle ne savait absolument rien et qu'elle pouvait appliquer ses conseils stupides lorsqu'elle aurait ses propres enfants.

Lady Catherine enrageait mais elle comprit que persister ne servirait à rien et elle s'abstint d'insister.

Le baptême eut lieu quelques semaines plus tard. La vicomtesse de Matlock porta le bébé, vêtu de la somptueuse robe de baptême brodée de dentelle de Bruges, de la pelisse et du bonnet assorti, sur les fonts baptismaux. Le nouveau petit chrétien reçut de nombreux cadeaux à cette occasion.

La vie reprit, sur le domaine, calme et tranquille, tandis que le petit garçon grandissait au sein d'une famille unie et affectueuse.

* * *

[1] La fièvre puerpérale est une maladie infectieuse de la femme, qui survient après un accouchement ou une fausse couche, surtout dans le cas où l'expulsion du placenta n'a pas été complète.

[2] Empathie : Faculté intuitive de se mettre à la place d'autrui, de percevoir ce qu'il ressent.

[3] On enseigne tout d'abord «les trois R», c'est-à-dire la lecture, l'écriture, et le calcul. Outre cela, l'enseignement, tout au moins à l'époque Georgienne, est très centré sur les talents d'agrément que l'on attend chez une jeune femme accomplie, tels que dentelle, broderie, point de croix, qu'on appelle ouvrage, la connaissance du français, du dessin, de l'aquarelle, du chant, de la danse, du piano, etc.


	3. Chapitre 3 Rosings Park

_juliedelacour20_

 _John est un troisième frère Fitzwilliam et c'est un officier. Lady Catherine parle de Georges Darcy parce qu'elle se croit assez importante pour penser qu'elle a le droit de faire preuve de familiarité. Mais c'est bien un duc. J'ai changé son rang par rapport à la première version de l'histoire._

 _Je vais faire mon possible pour continuer les autres histoires, mais je dois avouer que je sèche un peu. Je ne peux rien vous promettre. Cela dépendra du temps que je pourrais consacrer à l'écriture. Mais je vais quand même essayer. Voici le troisième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Donnez-moi votre avis, s'il vous plaît. Bonne lecture._

 _Lys-Rose_

 **Chapitre 3 Rosings Park**

 _Septembre 1789_

Cette année-là, la visite annuelle à Rosings Park avait été reportée car lady Anne ne s'était pas encore complètement remise de sa fausse couche. La famille Darcy avait plutôt décidée d'aller rendre visite à sir Lewis et à lady Catherine à l'automne. Cette fois, ils autoriseraient Fitzwilliam à venir avec eux, afin qu'il puisse faire la connaissance de sa jeune cousine, Anne, âgée de deux ans. C'était la première fois que Fitzwilliam faisait un si long voyage loin de sa maison et il était fasciné par tous les paysages qu'il pouvait contempler par la fenêtre pendant qu'ils faisaient route vers le sud.

Il avait été habitué, depuis son plus jeune âge, aux sommets sauvages du Derbyshire, c'est pourquoi les collines douces et les champs verdoyants des comtés du sud étaient quelque chose de nouveau pour lui. Il passa tout le voyage à discuter avec ses parents, à leurs poser toutes les questions qui lui venaient à l'esprit et à écouter leurs réponses avec toute l'attention requise. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler d'avoir eu l'occasion de passer autant de temps en compagnie de ses deux parents ni d'avoir reçu autant d'attention de leur part, comme ce fut le cas, ce jour-là. Mais il sentait, au fond de lui, que c'était parce que sa mère avait perdu un autre bébé et que c'était la raison pour laquelle elle était si triste et s'accrochait à lui.

Fitzwilliam ne se réjouissait pas vraiment à l'idée d'aller rendre visite à sa tante. Il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup et avait du mal à la supporter. Il savait qu'elle cherchait constamment à imposer ses désirs à son entourage. Heureusement, ses parents n'étaient pas disposés à l'écouter ou à la laisser faire. Elle avait donné des conseils totalement absurdes à son sujet, disant qu'un garçon de son rang ne devrait pas jouer avec des garçons de naissance inférieure à la sienne.

Le jeune garçon trouvait cela complètement stupide et il avait décidé de ne pas se préoccuper des discours de sa tante. Ses parents lui disaient des choses totalement différentes et ce serait eux qu'il écouterait et personne d'autre. Lady Catherine pourrait bien raconter ses bêtises à quelqu'un d'autre. Il trouvait amusant qu'elle donne des conseils à sa mère sur la façon de l'élever alors qu'elle-même n'avait pas d'enfant. Une chose humiliante qui la rendait furieuse mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas changer. Apparemment, elle avait réussi à avoir une petite fille, mais cela ne la rendait pas expérimentée dans ce domaine pour autant. Même si elle était persuadée du contraire.

Et il y avait Edward, le fils que sir Lewis avait eu de son premier mariage. Sa seule existence rendait lady Catherine folle de rage. Cela signifiait que sa fille, Anne, n'hériterait jamais de Rosings Park et qu'un jour viendrait où elle serait reléguée dans la maison douairière, en ayant perdu tout son pouvoir. Edward ne l'aimait pas du tout, une chose dont elle ne s'était pas rendue compte. Elle se montrait dure et presque méchante avec lui, sans prendre conscience qu'un jour, il pourrait le lui faire payer très cher. Et Fitzwilliam savait qu'elle n'aurait que ce qu'elle méritait.

Lady Anne adressa un sourire plein de fierté à son fils, tout en essayant de cacher la peur qu'elle ressentait à l'idée qu'il pourrait rester enfant unique. Elle craignait surtout de le perdre, lui aussi. Elle avait bien l'intention de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour qu'il ne lui arrive jamais le moindre mal et tentait de limiter ses activités en plein air. Le duc éprouvait la même peur. Cependant, il avait décidé de ne pas interférer avec les efforts virils de son fils. Il avait seulement recommandé à ses palefreniers et aux jardiniers de garder un œil sur lui pour assurer sa sécurité.

Le voyage à destination du Kent fut brièvement interrompu lorsqu'ils s'installèrent dans leur maison à leur arrivée à Londres. Fitzwilliam fut très impressionnée par sa première vision de la capitale. Les rues étaient remplies de gens vêtus à la mode et de voitures élégantes. Les maisons étaient si proches les unes des autres, les grands palais de Saint-James et de Whitehall, l'abbaye de Westminster et toutes les boutiques devinrent très rapidement un véritable fouillis d'impressions diverses.

Deux jours plus tard, ils reprirent leur voyage et arrivèrent à Rosings où ils furent accueillis par lady Catherine et sir Lewis. Après les avoir salués avec la plus grande courtoisie, la première chose que fit Fitzwilliam fut de demander :

\- Pourquoi vos arbustes sont-il coupés et rangés de manière aussi rigide ? On dirait une armée de soldats prêts à être passés en revue. C'est très ennuyeux.

Lady Catherine le regarda d'un air indigné, mais décida d'ignorer ces mauvaises manières et précéda ses invités pour les conduire jusqu'au petit salon.

\- Faites très attention à ce que vous dites, Fitz ! murmura le duc à son fils, en le retenant dans le couloir avant que miss Dalton n'emmène le garçon dans sa chambre. Votre tante n'a absolument aucun sens de l'humour. Elle se vexe très facilement.

Les Darcy furent présentés à la petite Anne de Bourgh plus tard dans la journée. Les parents ne manquèrent pas d'offrir les compliments d'usage, mais il y avait peu de vérité dans leurs paroles. Fitzwilliam, cependant, avec sa franchise habituelle, s'écria :

\- Anne est très petite, pâle et maladive, elle ne sourit même pas ! Pourquoi est-elle comme çà ?

C'en était trop pour Lady Catherine. Sans chercher à cacher sa fureur qu'on ose critiquer sa fille, ce qui signifiait la critiquer, elle, elle quitta le salon et laissa les Darcy faire face à leur fils.

Lady Anne poussa un profond soupir, conduisit Fitzwilliam, très surpris, dans sa chambre et lui dit avec beaucoup de sérieux :

\- William, si vous ne pouvez pas dire quelque chose d'élogieux ou de gentil de quelqu'un, il serait préférable que vous ne disiez rien du tout !

En privé, il y avait très longtemps qu'il était devenu William pour sa mère.

\- Mais, Mère, vous m'avez toujours enseigné à dire la vérité absolue !

\- C'est vrai, mon cher enfant. Mais il y a des cas particuliers, comme celui-ci, où la vérité peut être blessante et impolie. Il serait donc préférable de ne rien dire du tout. Comprenez-vous ?

\- Oui, Mère, je vais essayer. Mais cela va être très difficile ici, répondit-il.

\- Écoutez votre mère, Fitz, lui dit le duc qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre. Je suis sûr que vous n'allez pas nous décevoir.

\- Je ne vais certainement pas mentir pour satisfaire l'égo d'une femme qui se croit sortie de la cuisse de Jupiter ! grommela le petit garçon.

Le duc et la duchesse échangèrent un regard et eurent beaucoup de mal à réprimer une forte envie de rire. Heureusement pour eux, ils parvinrent à se contrôler.

\- Je ne vous demande pas de mentir, William, dit la duchesse. Mais réfléchissez avant de parler. Et ne dites pas de mal de votre cousine. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si elle est dans cet état.

\- Non. C'est celle de sa mère. Elle ne sait pas comment il faut s'occuper d'un enfant. Anne est beaucoup trop vêtue alors qu'il fait très chaud dans la maison. C'est une mauvaise mère !

\- C'est le genre de chose que vous devez garder pour vous.

\- Oui, mais ma cousine en souffre. J'en parlerai à oncle Lewis. C'est le maître de la maison. Il peut sûrement empêcher ma tante de faire du mal à sa fille.

\- Vous avez raison, William. Parlez à votre oncle, mais soyez discret. Et faites attention à ce que vous dites devant votre tante.

\- Promis, Maman.

Fitzwilliam avait parlé à son oncle, lui expliquant qu'il s'inquiétait pour la pauvre petite Anne qui semblait absolument terrifiée par sa mère. Elle n'avait que deux ans et il avait entendu lady Catherine la gronder pour une peccadille. Il doutait fort que sa cousine ait compris quoi que ce soit à son discours. Si elle continuait à la traiter ainsi, Anne aurait de bonnes raisons de la haïr.

Sir Lewis fut choqué par les paroles de son neveu. Ce n'était pas un mauvais homme. Il regrettait amèrement le choix de sa seconde épouse mais il ne pouvait plus rien y changer. Il promit à son neveu qu'il veillerait à changer les choses pour que sa fille soit plus heureuse. Satisfait, le petit garçon quitta son oncle. Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir assister à sa conversation avec sa tante car cela promettait d'être drôle. Mais peut-être découvrirait-il ce qui allait arriver.

Edward était amusé de savoir que son jeune cousin ne comptait pas se laisser effrayer facilement par sa tante. Et il le félicita de son courage, tout en le mettant en garde.

\- Faites attention de ne pas la mettre en colère, Fitz. Sinon, elle deviendra insupportable.

\- Je n'aime pas la façon dont elle traite votre sœur. Faut-il être stupide pour parler ainsi à un enfant de deux ans. Je suis sûr qu'Anne ne l'aime pas et dans quelques années, elle va se plaindre que sa fille a l'audace de la mépriser alors qu'elle fait tout ce qu'il faut pour que cela arrive.

\- Mon père veillera à ce qu'elle change son comportement, promit Edward. Elle ne sera plus autorisée à se retrouver seule avec Anne ni à décider de quoi que ce soit la concernant. Mais faites attention, Fitz. Ne la mettez pas en colère. Elle se plaindra à vos parents et prendra un grand plaisir à vous faire punir. Vous ne savez pas à quel point elle est méchante. Je suis heureux de partir pour Eton. Au moins, je ne serais pas obligé de supporter ses discours ridicules tous les jours.

\- Anne devra les écouter, elle.

\- Je doute qu'elle y prête attention. Elle est trop petite pour comprendre. Je dirais qu'elle va probablement s'endormir en l'entendant.

\- C'est vrai que ce qu'elle raconte est assez ennuyeux. J'ai du mal à ne pas bailler d'ennui en l'écoutant.

\- Faites-le. Vous serez envoyé à la nursery ce qui vous épargnera de devoir l'écouter.

Fitzwilliam fit la grimace.

\- Je n'aime pas rester dans la nursery. C'est bon pour les bébés.

\- Mais vous êtes obligé d'y manger et d'y dormir. Soyez heureux que lady Catherine n'ait pas le droit de vous donner des ordres. Elle essaie d'en profiter avec moi. Si je devais l'écouter, je passerais mon temps dans son salon, à écouter ses bêtises. Un de ces jours, je vais sans doute lui rire au nez, ce qui la rendra furieuse. Heureusement, mon père ne lui permet pas de faire ce qu'elle veut. Il m'emmène souvent avec lui lorsqu'il va faire le tour du domaine. Elle proteste mais il répond que je dois connaître et savoir comment gérer mon futur héritage, ce qui la rend folle de rage.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Fitz. Pense-t-elle que Rosings doit lui appartenir ?

\- Elle est persuadée d'avoir tous les droits. Ce qui est complètement stupide, mais lui faire penser le contraire serait impossible. Mais ne vous en préoccupez pas, Fitz. Mon père saura la remettre à sa place, comme il se doit.

\- Elle doit être folle.

\- Oui. Je crois qu'elle a la folie des grandeurs. Un jour viendra où elle tombera de son piédestal. La chute sera très brutale. Et elle découvrira son insignifiance.

\- J'espère être là, ce jour-là. Cela me donnera une bonne occasion de rire.

\- Moi aussi, Fitz. Moi aussi.

?

Quelques jours plus tard, de retour de sa promenade matinale, Fitzwilliam surprit une conversation entre les deux mères, alors qu'elles se tenaient dans le petit salon.

\- Anne serait une épouse parfaite pour Fitzwilliam, déclara lady Catherine.

\- Peut-être, mais ils sont encore très jeunes. Peut-être, dans le temps, si ils ont des sentiments l'un pour l'autre ... répondit lady Anne d'un ton dubitatif.

\- Absurde ! Qu'est-ce que les sentiments viennent faire dans ce projet ? Ils sont faits pour l'autre ! Leurs familles et leurs fortunes exigent une telle union ! Si nous le prévoyons maintenant, il en sera ainsi !

Lady Catherine ne pouvait tolérer la moindre opposition à ce qu'elle avait décidé sans se soucier le moins du monde des sentiments des personnes concernées. Et elle était bien décidée à atteindre son but. Que sa sœur envisage de s'opposer à elle la mettait en rage.

\- Je ne voudrais pas que Fitzwilliam se marie sans amour, répondit Lady Anne.

Elle savait qu'il lui serait impossible de faire changer d'avis à sa sœur, une fois qu'elle avait décidé quelque chose. Même si elle n'avait nullement l'intention de donner son accord. Elle savait que son mari refuserait un tel projet. Catherine serait déçue même si il était probable qu'elle se ferait des illusions pendant des années. Eh bien, tant pis pour elle. Cela lui apprendrait à faire des projets sans se soucier des sentiments d'autrui.

\- Si, une fois qu'ils seront devenus assez vieux, Fitzwilliam est d'accord pour épouser Anne, alors je n'aurai pas d'objection. Cependant, je doute fortement que George donne son accord.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! Ils appartiennent tous les deux à des lignées anciennes et respectables, tant du côté maternel que du côté paternel !

\- Sans doute. Mais Fitzwilliam sera duc un jour. Il peut faire beaucoup mieux que la fille d'un simple chevalier. Et il y a aussi la santé d'Anne dont il faut tenir compte. Si elle ne devient pas plus robuste et plus heureuse, elle ne pourra sans doute jamais se marier.

\- Elle deviendra plus forte en grandissant ! protesta lady Catherine, vexée dans son orgueil maternel.

\- Oui. A condition qu'elle passe plus de temps à l'air pur et au soleil. Elle devrait aller jouer dans le parc. Mais vous la gardez tout le temps enfermée à l'intérieur, ce qui ne fait que l'affaiblir. Et pourquoi ne sourit-elle jamais ? Pourquoi ne parle-t-elle jamais ?

\- Les enfants doivent apprendre la discipline dès leur plus jeune âge !

\- Je ne sais pas d'où vous vient une pareille idée, Catherine. Notre mère ne vous a jamais traitée ainsi. Rappelez-vous notre enfance. Vous imposez à votre fille une vie bien triste. Si vous continuez comme ça, aucun homme ne voudra d'elle.

\- Mais Fitzwilliam…

Lady Anne sentit une violente colère l'envahir.

\- Ne vous imaginez surtout pas que vous avez le droit de décider de quelque chose qui concerne _mon fils_ , Catherine ! l'interrompit brutalement la duchesse. Je sais que vous voulez toujours imposer ce que vous voulez sans vous soucier des sentiments des autres ! Mais je ne vous le permettrais pas ! Et Georges non plus ! Vous feriez mieux de ne pas oublier que vous n'avez aucun droit de décision dans ce domaine ! Ne vous imaginez surtout pas que je vais tolérer que vous mettiez votre nez dans les affaires de ma famille ! Je suis la maîtresse de Pemberley. Je sais très bien que vous voulez prendre ma place, mais je peux vous assurer que cela n'arrivera jamais ! Il faut que vous soyez complètement folle pour croire que vous pourriez le devenir. Franchement, je vous trouve pitoyable !

Lady Catherine était furieuse de ces paroles qui laissaient clairement entendre une opposition évidente lui permettant d'atteindre son but, mais elle jugea préférable de ne pas insister pour le moment.

\- Je suis sûre que Fitzwilliam aimera Anne si nous lui disons de le faire.

Elle n'avait, de toute évidence, pas l'intention de renoncer à ses projets et elle changea de sujet sans laisser à sa sœur le temps de répondre :

\- Vous avez toujours été trop indulgente avec lui, Anne. Sa grossièreté d'aujourd'hui m'a choquée !

\- J'ai déjà parlé avec lui à ce sujet, Catherine. Vous qui vous vantez constamment de votre franchise, seriez-vous disposée à reprocher à quelqu'un d'autre de l'être aussi ? Cela me paraît pour le moins hypocrite de votre part ! Georges et moi lui avons appris à toujours dire la vérité. Peut-être l'a-t-il dit de façon très brutale, mais ce n'est encore qu'un enfant. Et il n'avait pas conscience que sa franchise pouvait être blessante.

Lady Catherine rougit d'indignation.

\- Je ne suis pas une enfant. Vous devriez vous montrer plus ferme avec lui. Il doit apprendre à respecter ses relations les plus proches. Il est en tout cas trop libre avec ses questions et ses commentaires. Vous devez restreindre son esprit, Anne !

\- Ne me dites pas comment je dois élever mon fils, Catherine, nous ne serons jamais d'accord sur ce sujet. Je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de suivre vos propres méthodes ! Vous vous servez de votre fille pour essayer de satisfaire vos ambitions personnelles ! Mais je ne vous permettrais jamais d'en faire autant avec mon fils ! J'ai pitié de la petite Anne. Elle n'aura aucune raison de vous aimer et encore moins de vous respecter. Prenez garde qu'elle ne finisse pas par vous haïr ! Vous n'aurez que ce que vous méritez !

Sur ces mots, elle se leva avec l'intention de quitter le salon, son ton indiquant clairement qu'elle était en colère contre sa sœur. Fitzwilliam se précipita dans le couloir, étonné de ce qu'il avait entendu.

 _« Epouser cette petite fille malade_ , pensa-t-il. _Ma tante Catherine doit être complètement folle pour avoir une idée pareille. Elle ne pourra pas m'obliger à faire quelque chose que je ne veux pas, surtout quand j'aurai atteint ma majorité ! heureusement, Mère ne lui a pas permis de lui imposer ses exigences. Je ferai comme elle ! »_

Il redressa les épaules d'une manière très déterminée et partit à la recherche de Miss Dalton et d'un certain amusement plus enfantin. Il garda pour lui ce qu'il avait entendu, mais essaya d'y penser afin de ne jamais l'oublier. Il eut une idée. Comme il ne savait pas encore très bien écrire, il raconta tout à miss Dalton et lui demanda d'écrire toute l'histoire sur une feuille qu'il garderait dans sa boite à trésors. De sorte qu'il ne pourrait pas l'oublier. La gouvernante lui suggéra d'en parler à son cousin pour que celui-ci puisse en avertir son père. Et elle le rassura. Lady Catherine n'avait pas le pouvoir de décider de ce genre de choses sans le consentement de son mari. Et il était peu probable qu'elle l'obtienne. Elle se faisait sans doute des illusions.

Fitz obtempéra. Edward fut absolument furieux par la présomption de sa belle-mère. Et il fut évident que sir Lewis l'était tout autant. Mais il promit à son fils qu'il ne permettrait jamais à son épouse d'agir à sa guise.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était que lady Catherine était absolument folle de rage de voir sa sœur rejeter son projet matrimonial entre leurs enfants. Cependant, même si elle était déterminée à ce qu'il se concrétise, elle jugea plus prudent de ne plus en parler. Elle saurait agir, le moment venu.

?

 _Décembre 1791_

Fitzwilliam, accompagné par Miss Dalton, était rentré directement à Pemberley alors que ses parents restaient en ville pour quelques semaines, arrivant à Pemberley juste à temps pour se préparer pour les fêtes de Noël. Georges Darcy, bien qu'il n'aimât pas être trop loin de Pemberley, était contraint, à cause de ses affaires commerciales, de passer quelque temps dans la ville deux ou trois fois par an. Cependant, il était réconforté de savoir que son domaine était en de bonnes mains et très habilement géré par son intendant, Mr Wickham.

Peu de temps après avoir hérité de Pemberley, lorsque l'intendant de son père avait pris sa retraite, Georges Darcy avait engagé Mr Wickham à sa place. Ce dernier avait été un avocat à Matlock mais il cherchait un changement pour le bien de sa famille. Il avait épousé la jolie fille de l'avocat principal du cabinet où il travaillait. Elle n'avait pas encore vingt ans, mais il avait très vite découvert que sa beauté cachait un esprit stupide et frivole et qu'elle avait du goût pour les dépenses qui étaient toujours plus importantes que son revenu ne l'autorisait.

Mr Wickham espérait que l'éloigner de la ville pour vivre sur une propriété de campagne devrait réduire ses habitudes de dépenses. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la maison réservée à l'intendant sur les terres de Pemberley, au milieu de l'année 1782, ils avaient emmené avec eux leurs deux petites filles de six ans, Sarah et Jane, et étaient sur le point de devenir parents de nouveau. Le jeune Georges naquit environ cinq mois après leur arrivée à Pemberley.

Le duc était devenu le parrain du jeune Georges Wickham. Il avait assisté à son baptême, avait toujours demandé régulièrement de ses nouvelles, mais autrement, accorda fort peu d'attention à son filleul tant que Georges était un très jeune enfant.

Noël était toujours, pour les Darcy, un heureux moment à passer avec la famille et les amis, les divertissements avec des dîners, un bal, des chants de Noël, une danse improvisée et des jeux tous les jours entre Noël et la Nuit des Rois.

Et le deuxième jour après Noël était toujours donné aux serviteurs et aux locataires de Pemberley. Ils furent invités à la maison principale avec leurs familles pour un dîner spécial dans la salle des domestiques, généralement suivi par des chants et un petit bal. Le duc et la duchesse venaient toujours leur rendre une visite pour boire un toast à la saison et souhaiter à tous leurs employés et leurs locataires un joyeux Noël.

Cette année-là, ils emmenèrent Fitzwilliam avec eux jusqu'à la salle des domestiques. Celui-ci fut très étonné de voir qu'il y avait autant d'enfants parmi les personnes présentes et demanda à ses parents de lui permettre de rester et de jouer avec certains d'entre eux. Mais lady Anne n'aimait pas l'idée de voir son fils exposé à la maladie, que l'un de ces enfants portait peut-être sans le savoir, et elle arrêta rapidement les demandes de son fils. Elle ne jugeait pas vraiment convenable que l'héritier de Pemberley fraya avec de futurs serviteurs. Il fallait qu'il apprenne à faire la distinction entre son rang et le leur le plus tôt possible.

Au lieu de cela, il rejoignit ses parents alors qu'ils se déplaçaient dans toute la salle, afin de pouvoir parler tranquillement avec chaque famille, chacune à leur tour. Fitzwilliam connaissait certains des adultes rencontrés lors de ses promenades avec son père. Bien entendu, il connaissait Mr Wickham et voyait parfois son fils, Georges. Il avait deux ans de plus que lui, mais là où Georges Wickham était sûr de lui et bavard, Fitzwilliam était calme et incertain. Il avait toujours été plutôt timide et mal à l'aise avec les étrangers et il ne savait pas très bien comment leur parler. Il préférait se tenir à l'écart d'eux tout en sachant que ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée, mais il ne savait pas comment remédier à son problème.

Le duc remarqua également la différence qui existait entre son fils et son filleul et décida, mentalement, que Fitzwilliam avait besoin de passer plus de temps dans la compagnie d'enfants de son âge. Il avait été entouré par trop d'adultes et pas suffisamment par de jeunes compagnons, comme cela lui était nécessaire. Il était déterminé à croire que l'amitié entre ces deux garçons pourrait être une très bonne chose pour chacun d'eux, d'autant plus que Randy Fitzwilliam allait bientôt rejoindre son frère à Eton.

La duchesse n'était pas si sûre que cette idée était vraiment sage. Elle avait toujours été réticente à laisser son fils jouer avec les villageois ou des enfants des locataires. Elle craignait qu'ils ne lui inculquent de mauvaises habitudes et des idées fausses qui pourraient être difficiles de lui faire perdre. En fin de compte, cependant, elle accepta l'idée à condition que cette compagnie ne soit limitée à Georges Wickham. Même si elle se méfiait du garçon sans savoir pourquoi. Elle le surveillerait pour s'assurer qu'il ne soit pas en mesure de nuire à son fils.

?

Par la suite, Fitzwilliam et Georges jouèrent ensemble une ou deux fois par semaine quand le temps était beau. Ils appréciaient beaucoup la compagnie de l'autre. Fitzwilliam était heureux d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui jouer et Georges était heureux de passer quelques heures loin de ses sœurs plus âgées qui n'étaient pas du tout intéressées par des jeux en plein air, préférant de beaucoup les travaux de couture ou les jeux plus calmes à l'intérieur.

Au bout de quelques mois, les garçons se réunirent également les jours où il faisait mauvais temps. Georges venait à la maison principale après les leçons de Fitzwilliam et les garçons pouvaient s'occuper avec des soldats de plomb, des jeux de cartes, ou le jeu de dames. Fitzwilliam apprenait à jouer aux échecs, au backgammon et au jacquet avec son père, mais n'était pas assez habile, ni qualifié pour les enseigner à Georges qui ne connaissait rien de ces jeux. Il ne s'y intéressait d'ailleurs pas beaucoup, à la grande déception de son compagnon de jeu.

En hiver, ils jouèrent dans la neige, descendant en glissant le bas des collines, construisant des bonhommes de neige, ou organisant des batailles de boules de neige. Au printemps, Mr Wickham fabriqua des cerfs-volants pour les garçons et ils passèrent de nombreuses heures à essayer de les faire voler.

Ils obtinrent un certain succès, mais aussi plus d'échecs en raison des nombreux arbres sur les terres de Pemberley. Georges, qui pouvait à peine se tenir assis sur un cheval, devait recevoir son enseignement de son père avant que les garçons puissent monter ensemble dans les champs et le parc, toujours accompagnés par un palefrenier. Georges n'aimait pas ce passe-temps autant que Fitzwilliam.

\- L'équitation est très bien si vous devez vous rendre quelque part, confia Georges à Fitzwilliam, mais je n'ai aucun plaisir à galoper dans les champs où personne ne peut voir à quel point nous savons bien monter.

\- Mais le parc est trop grand pour que nous le parcourions à pied, répondit Fitzwilliam. C'est beaucoup mieux de monter.

Georges Wickham fut obligé d'en convenir et il accepta donc cet enseignement qui ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié.

Les deux garçons apprécièrent de pouvoir s'adonner à la pêche en été. Ils se rendraient jusqu'au ruisseau en courant pour voir qui pouvait y arriver le premier jusqu'à ce, qu'un jour, Fitzwilliam courut trop vite et tomba dans l'eau courante avant de pouvoir s'arrêter. Il fut renvoyé à la maison pour se changer et rencontra son père dans l'escalier.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Fitz ? demanda-t-il.

Lorsque Fitz lui eut fait part de sa mésaventure, Georges Darcy réfléchit un instant et déclara :

\- Je pense qu'il est temps que Georges et vous appreniez à nager. Je ne voudrais pas que vous tombiez en eau profonde par accident et que vous ne puissiez pas vous sauver.

Le duc discuta avec Mr Wickham à ce sujet et ce dernier demanda à un sous-jardinier, qui avait été autrefois un marin, d'apprendre à nager aux garçons afin qu'ils puissent être capables de se baigner dans l'étang sans danger pour eux. Phil, le jeune jardinier, emmena les garçons jusqu'à l'étang lors de journées ensoleillées et chaudes. Il se plaçait au bord de l'eau où elle était peu profonde, et les garçons se sont relayés pour être tenus au-dessus de l'eau tandis que Phil leur apprenait à déplacer leurs bras et leurs jambes. Fitzwilliam s'adapta rapidement à ce mode de déplacement.

Phil lâcha alors le garçon qu'il tenait. Fitzwilliam se rendit compte qu'il pouvait se déplacer dans l'eau de lui-même et appela Georges :

\- Je suis un poisson ! Attrapez-moi si vous le pouvez !

Georges n'avait aucune envie d'aller dans l'eau. Il apprit à nager mais il n'aimait pas les mauvaises herbes qui poussaient au fond de l'étang et ne voulut jamais nager juste pour le plaisir.

Son ami était un peu déçu de voir qu'il semblait prendre peu de plaisir à ce qu'il aimait. Mais il ne chercha pas à lui faire changer d'avis.

A partir de ce moment, Fitzwilliam après avoir monté dans les champs par une journée chaude, allait retrouver Phil pour qu'il puisse se rafraîchir en se baignant dans l'étang sous sa surveillance. Georges préférait rentrer à pied jusqu'aux écuries.

Fitzwilliam raconta toutes ses aventures ses parents, ainsi que leurs réalisations, à Georges et à lui. Lady Anne écouta patiemment, souriant devant son enthousiasme évident. Mais elle lui rappela également de ne jamais oublier la différence qui existait dans la situation des deux garçons, de leur famille et leur statut social différent.

Le duc était tout aussi ravi des nouvelles compétences de son fils mais avait aussi pensa également pour lui-même.

 _«Je souhaiterais que Fitz puisse posséder quelques-unes des manières faciles et sourires agréables de Georges. Et Georges pourrais bien tirer profit de gagner une partie de l'amour de Fitz pour les livres et pour les études.»_

Mais il s'agissait de vaines pensées qui ne nuiraient pas à son amour et à la fierté qu'il éprouvait pour son fils et son filleul.


	4. Chapitre 4 Visites de famille

_Bonjour à tous mes lecteurs. Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre. Voici un long chapitre pour compenser. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. J'attends avec impatience de recevoir vos commentaires. Bonne lecture._

 **Chapitre 4 Visites de famille**

 _Décembre 1793_

L'honorable Randy Fitzwilliam, âgé de onze ans, était le frère cadet du vicomte d'Holbourne et le second fils du comte de Matlock. Il s'ennuyait à mourir. Ils voyageaient depuis Londres depuis près de trois jours, voyageant lentement à cause du mauvais temps qui rendaient les routes glissantes et dangereuses pour les chevaux et les voyageurs. Peu importait le fait que les voitures étaient très confortables et de meilleure qualité, passer de longues heures enfermé dans la voiture sur des routes cahoteuses, c'était très ennuyeux pour le jeune garçon. Comme il n'avait pas plus de dix ans et étant doté d'un tempérament exubérant et aventureux, il exigeait beaucoup de divertissements et ses parents et sa petite sœur ne remplissaient pas adéquatement ce besoin.

Le comte de Matlock était un homme très costaud de trente-cinq ans environ. Mais il avait passé la plus grande partie du voyage à dormir sur le siège opposé. Sa femme était assise à ses côtés, berçant dans ses bras, Marina, la petite sœur de Randy, pour la durée du voyage. Quoi qu'on puisse dire de la comtesse, elle était une mère très attentive et dévouée.

Il poussa un profond soupir. Après avoir été confiné pendant si longtemps en compagnie de personnes qui ne faisaient rien pour recueillir l'enthousiasme d'un jeune garçon, Randy n'était vraiment pas le plus heureux. Le voyage était long et ennuyeux et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour s'occuper.

Cependant, il savait très bien que son sort était beaucoup plus agréable que celui de son frère, David, qui lui, avait été réduit à partager la voiture avec leurs parents de Bourgh. Leur oncle, sir Lewis, était un homme très agréable et gentil, selon l'avis de Randy mais son épouse, lady Catherine, sœur de son père, était extrêmement ennuyeuse et désagréable. Elle semblait persuadée d'être de très grande importance, on se demandait pourquoi ! Autoritaire, prétentieuse, très orgueilleuse, elle avait l'habitude de s'attendre à ce que tout le monde obéisse à ses exigences. Apparemment, elle était souvent déçue car la plupart des membres de sa famille ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention. Ce qui la rendait folle de rage. Elle était très imbue d'elle-même et ne supportait pas qu'on la contredise ou qu'on l'ignore, même si cela arrivait très souvent.

Il fallait espérer qu'elle serait uniquement préoccupée par la présence de cousine Anne, qui n'était que de trois ans plus vieille que Marina, - bien que Randy croyait dur comme fer que la tante Cat ne se donnerait pas la peine de s'occuper de sa fille elle-même, comme sa propre mère le faisait - le fait que l'on avait demandé que la bonne d'enfants d'Anne l'accompagne dans la voiture familiale en attestait clairement. Non, étant donné le choix entre sa société actuelle et l'option qui lui aurait accordée dans l'autre voiture, il préférait de loin son sort à celui de David. Même si Edward était également présent.

De plus, la raison du voyage le rendait plus que désireux à se montrer indulgent et à supporter l'ennui du voyage : ils allaient à Pemberley !

Randy n'était pas venu à Pemberley depuis presque deux ans, ses parents ayant généralement limité leur présence à Londres depuis bien avant la naissance de Marina. Il avait regretté leurs visites précédemment fréquentes dans cette propriété, parce que bien qu'il ait aimé sa propre maison, même un jeune garçon pouvait apprécier le fait qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial à propos de Pemberley.

Ce n'était pas de la terre elle-même dont il sentait le plus proche, cependant. Non, ce qui lui manquait le plus, en ce qui concernait Pemberley, était son cousin qui, d'une manière qui prêtait à confusion avait été prénommé Fitzwilliam. Un compagnon de jeu et un excellent ami que l'on pouvait avoir, ayant les avantages d'être un parent de sang et tout à fait intelligent et Randy aimait extrêmement son plus jeune cousin précoce. Il lui avait beaucoup manqué depuis la naissance de Marina. Bien que les Darcy soient venus en ville pendant un certain temps depuis lors, son oncle Darcy n'aimait pas la société de Londres et ils ne restaient jamais très longtemps, certainement pas assez pour que Randy puisse profiter beaucoup de la compagnie de Fitzwilliam ! Il n'était donc pas étonnant, pour ses parents, que l'agitation de leur fils remuant s'accroisse alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus de Pemberley.

Bien que son oncle ait un titre de duc, il n'aimait pas à en faire usage, sauf lorsque cela s'avérait utile. Par exemple, pour remettre lady Catherine à sa place en lui rappelant qu'il occupait un rang supérieur au sien. Elle était toujours furieuse de ce fait. En dépit du fait d'être la fille d'un comte, elle avait épousé un homme dont le rang était le plus bas. Ce qui était très humiliant pour elle. Et il savait qu'elle rêvait d'occuper la place de sa sœur à Pemberley. Une chose qui n'avait aucune chance de se produire. Le duc la méprisait trop. C'était trop drôle de voir ses yeux brillants de convoitise, d'envie et de jalousie lorsqu'elle se trouvait à Pemberley. Lady Catherine finirait par se rendre compte de son insignifiance.

?

Les Fitzwilliam étaient connus, dans leurs cercles, tant pour la franchise de leurs caractères que pour leur hospitalité célèbre, traits presque universellement possédés par chaque membre de la famille. Et bien que lady Anne ait échangé son nom de famille pour celui de Darcy, il était évident pour tout le monde qu'elle se considérait toujours comme une Fitzwillam dans son cœur.

Quand les voitures transportant ses frères et sœurs et leurs familles s'arrêtèrent devant la grande maison de Pemberley, elle descendait déjà les marches pour les saluer, une vision en velours vert et en hermine et aussi belle à trente ans qu'elle avait été comme une nouvelle mariée neuf ans auparavant. Son enthousiasme évident et ses belles couleurs n'auraient pas été plus opposés à ceux de son mari, noir de cheveux et de noir d'œil, qui l'ont suivie pour saluer ses invités à une allure beaucoup plus calme.

Lady Anne se précipita pour embrasser son frère et la vicomtesse, s'exclamant joyeusement sur la grande taille de Randy et de David, et à quel point la petite Marina paraissait mignonne dans son petit bonnet. Et elle aurait sans doute continué à saluer son père et sa sœur de la même manière si son mari ne s'était pas approché du groupe à ce moment précis.

Avec un petit sourire à l'attention de sa femme, George Darcy suggéra qu'ils rentrent tous à l'intérieur, car le froid intense de l'hiver dans le Derbyshire ne pouvait pas être favorable pour la santé du comte, ou celle des enfants.

\- Oui, en effet, nous ferions mieux d'aller à l'intérieur, dit lady Catherine. Il ne faudrait pas garder ma petite Anne dehors. Elle a déjà subi un rhume affreux cet hiver et j'étais d'avis qu'il aurait mieux valu rester dans le Kent pour sa santé. Elle est d'une telle constitution fragile, vous savez, même si je suis sûre qu'elle va forcir avec le temps et cela aurait été bien meilleur pour elle si nous étions restés au sud pendant un hiver si rigoureux. Mais sir Lewis a insisté pour que nous vous permettions de nous accueillir pour Noël cette année. Donc, j'ai pris toutes les précautions nécessaires, jusqu'à présent, pour la garder au chaud. Notre voiture est tout à fait bien isolée, vous savez ou je n'aurais pas cédé.

Les personnes assemblées étaient bien habituées à ces sortes de déclarations de la part de lady Catherine. Elle avait autrefois été une femme plutôt aimable, quoique peut-être pas tout à fait autant que sa sœur. Mais le fait de ne pas avoir réussi à avoir un enfant pendant les premières années de son mariage lui avait coûtée le respect de son mari et l'avait rendue mal à l'aise. La naissance d'Anne était venue comme un soulagement pour tous. Le fait qu'il s'agisse d'une fille au lieu du second héritier désiré avait considérablement diminué la joie de Catherine. Depuis lors, elle s'était efforcée de veiller sans relâche sur le bien-être de sa fille, constamment craintive que son enfant qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à avoir lui soit arrachée tant il était vrai qu'Anne était quelque peu délicate. La famille soupçonnait généralement que la santé de la petite fille était plus robuste que sa mère a été encline à croire.

Sir Lewis, en particulier, avait peu de patience pour l'agitation de sa femme. Il avait de bonnes raisons de regretter le choix de son épouse, mais il savait que les regrets ne serviraient à rien. Il devait faire avec et supporter le fait d'être marié avec une mégère insupportable. Il avait fait en sorte, dès qu'il l'avait compris, au début de leur mariage, qu'elle comprenne qu'il entendait être le maître dans sa maison et que son seul droit était de lui obéir. Elle avait tenté de protester, indignée par ce qu'elle considérait comme un manque de respect envers elle. Mais sir Lewis n'avait tenu aucun compte de ses discours et lui avait donné un aperçu de ce qui lui en coûterait si elle tentait de lui désobéir.

Il s'était très vite rendu compte qu'elle traitait leur fille en dépit de tout bon sens. En vertu de sa croyance qu'elle savait mieux que quiconque ce qui était bon pour la petite Anne, elle veillait à ce que tous ses ordres soient exécutés. Au lieu de renforcer la santé de la petite fille, elle n'avait fait que l'affaiblir. Sir Lewis était horrifié de constater que sa fille osait à peine lui adresser la parole parce que sa mère lui faisait croire qu'elle n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux. Il avait été furieux contre son épouse. Décidé à contrarier ses manigances, il passait au moins une heure par jour avec l'enfant, l'emmenant avec lui en promenade, sans se soucier des protestations indignées qu'il jugeait particulièrement stupides.

Il avait également constaté que la fillette n'avait pas de jouets et qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de jouer ni de faire le moindre bruit. Elle devait rester là, immobile et muette, comme une poupée posée sur la cheminée, sans avoir la possibilité de prononcer un seul mot. Ces faits avaient rendus sir Lewis fou de rage. Il avait renvoyé les serviteurs incompétents qui s'occupaient de sa fille et les avaient remplacés par une nurse et une servante qui ne rendaient des comptes qu'à lui seul. Il avait interdit à sa femme de s'approcher d'Anne sans que l'une d'elles soit présente. Et il lui avait conseillé de cesser de raconter des sottises à leur fille où il veillerait à ce qu'elle n'ait plus le droit de la voir. Elle n'avait absolument aucun droit de décision sur son avenir. Ce droit n'appartenait qu'à lui et à lui seul et il ne lui permettrait pas de gâcher sa vie avec ses manigances méprisables. Si elle tentait de désobéir, elle le regretterait. Il ne l'avait jamais frappé mais il pourrait bien être tenté de changer d'avis dans ce domaine et de lui faire goûter de sa cravache.

Cette menace avait rendue lady Catherine folle de rage, mais elle avait compris qu'il tiendrait parole, si elle l'y forçait. Elle ne pouvait absolument rien faire pour s'opposer à lui. Ce fait la rendait furieuse. Pourtant, elle n'était pas décidée à renoncer à ses projets. Il faudrait simplement qu'elle se montre plus maligne que son mari pour atteindre son but.

?

La belle-sœur de sir Lewis, cependant, était des plus gracieuses. Les demandes de lady Catherine d'entrer dans la maison et de voir sa fille conduite directement dans la nursery, de sorte que sa nurse pourrait s'occuper de sa santé et de son confort, furent exaucés, des sourires entendus furent échangés avant que l'hôtesse enthousiaste ne se conforme à sa demande.

Les parents virent que les enfants avaient été installés dans la nursery - à l'exception de David Fitzwilliam, qui devait très bientôt avoir douze ans et donc plutôt trop vieux - et les adultes conduits dans les chambres où ils pourraient se rafraîchir après une longue journée de voyage.

Fitzwilliam était ravi d'accueillir son cousin Edward. Il espérait que celui-ci veillerait sur sa petite sœur chaque fois qu'il serait présent à la maison. Elle se méfiait de sa tante et savait que celle-ci allait chercher à le forcer à passer du temps avec la petite fille, sous un prétexte quelconque. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de lui laisser lui gâcher ses vacances en l'obligeant à servir de nounou à sa cousine.

Randy, lui aussi, fut accueilli avec tout l'enthousiasme qu'il pouvait avoir espéré par son jeune cousin, qui l'avait évidemment regretté autant que lui-même l'avait regretté. Après avoir effectué une inspection approfondie d'une Marina âgée de onze mois, - pendant laquelle il se fit pincer le nez et tirer les cheveux par sa petite cousine curieuse -, Fitzwilliam donna un compte-rendu des aventures qu'il avait vécues depuis la dernière fois ils s'étaient vus. Son compte-rendu fut tout à fait aussi enthousiaste que l'accueil chaleureux de sa mère l'avait été auparavant et il ne semblait pas pouvoir s'empêcher de refuser d'oublier le moindre détail. Randy se trouva particulièrement amusé par le nouveau récit de son cousin d'un incident impliquant une soupière de soupe à l'oignon et plusieurs grands crapauds du jardin.

Étant un garçon observateur, il ne fallut longtemps avant que Randy ne remarque la fréquence avec laquelle les noms de George Wickham et de Robert Harcourt ne soient mentionnés. Sa curiosité naturelle fut réveillée et il interrogea son cousin à leur sujet.

\- George est le fils de l'intendant de Père, l'informa Fitzwilliam, et le père de Robert est le recteur de Lambton. Ils sont de très bons amis.

\- J'aimerais les rencontrer, dit Randy. N'importe quel ami de mon cousin Darcy est l'un de mes amis !

En fait, il avait déjà rencontré George Wickham auparavant, lors de sa première visite à Pemberley. Fitzwilliam était alors trop jeune à ce moment-là pour jouer beaucoup avec les garçons plus âgés, mais Randy et George avaient presque le même âge, et pas même un mois complet séparait leurs anniversaires, et la paire avait passé des moments merveilleux. Mais c'était il y a quatre ans, et on peut pardonner aux enfants de ne pas se souvenir immédiatement d'une brève connaissance datant de plusieurs années.

Fitzwilliam, qui, pour sa part, était désireux de faire se rencontrer son cousin préféré et ses camarades de jeu favoris.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas rendre visite à Robbie car il est parti passer Noël sur la propriété de son grand-père, mais George vit ici à Pemberley, l'informa-t-il.

Les yeux de Randy s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

\- L'intendant de votre père vit sur la propriété ?

Fitzwilliam hocha la tête.

\- C'est étrange. L'intendant de mon père est également un avocat et il a sa propre maison.

\- Peut-être que quelque chose, dans le ton de son cousin, impliquait une critique contre la gestion de Sa Grâce au sujet de ses employés, car Fitzwilliam prit immédiatement la défense de son père.

\- Eh bien, Pemberley est beaucoup plus grand que la propriété de votre père, dit-t-il d'un ton maussade. Et mon père a des propriétés en Irlande et dans le Northumberland et le Hampshire, donc il a d'autres intendants pour s'en occuper, d'ailleurs. La gestion de Pemberley donne à Mr Wickham plus qu'assez de travail pour qu'il ne soit pas en mesure de faire autre chose. De plus, le fait de vivre ici est plus pratique pour lui et lui évite de faire des allers retours constants entre Pemberley et Lambton.

Randy fronça les sourcils, mais ne répondit pas.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi ni donné beaucoup de considération au fait qu'un jour son cousin serait beaucoup plus riche que lui, en tant que second fils, pourrait jamais, avec réalisme, s'attendre. À la remarque irréfléchie de Fitzwilliam au sujet des vastes propriétés appartenant à la famille des Darcy, qui étaient assez grandes pour dépasser considérablement les propriétés des Fitzwilliam, même sans prendre en considération les terres en Irlande, cela frappa soudainement Randy avec force que ses propres perspectives et celles de son frère étaient manifestement différentes de celles de son cousin. Son frère succéderait à leur père en tant que vicomte d' Holbourne et assumerait finalement le titre de comte de Matlock. Son cousin serait un jour le maître de propriétés importantes et, si les conversations qu'il avait entendues entre ses parents en écoutant à l'extérieur de l'étude de son père étaient une source fiable, il deviendrait certainement un des hommes les plus riches dans les Midlands. Lui-même, d'autre part, n'hériterait probablement de rien de plus qu'une petite rente que sa famille jugerait bon de lui léguer et il devrait faire son propre chemin dans le monde.

L'idée rendit le garçon, d'habitude très exubérant, étrangement calme.

Pendant de nombreuses années, pourtant, sa vie serait semblable à celle de son cousin et de son frère. Dans quelques années, il suivrait David à Eton et ensuite à Cambridge - ou peut-être Oxford -, mais les hommes de la famille Fitzwilliam avaient fait leurs études à Cambridge depuis des générations. Et ensuite … quoi ? Il n'aurait pas de grande propriété qui attendrait qu'il en hérite.

\- Randy ? demanda Fitzwilliam, visiblement surpris. Pourquoi êtes-vous si calme ?

Eh bien, il penserait à l'avenir plus tard. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'en inquiéter pendant des années et il serait beaucoup plus amusant de jouer avec son cousin que de bouder parce que Fitzwilliam était plus riche que lui !

\- Aucune raison, dit-il, en revenant rapidement à sa bonne humeur habituel.

\- Mais vous n'êtes jamais calme, observa Fitzwilliam.

Cela était vrai, mais il n'était pas sur le point de l'admettre. Bien que son cousin aurait sept ans en mars, Randy était fermement convaincu que Fitzwilliam était trop jeune pour être accablé avec de tels problèmes. La distraction, donc, est devenue son objet.

\- Hé, voulez-vous jouer à cache-cache ?

Fitzwilliam le regardait toujours étrangement, mais répondit simplement :

\- Nous ne sommes que deux, nous ne pouvons pas jouer à cache-cache.

Randy sourit largement.

\- Nous pouvons obtenir l'accord de David et Edward. Et Anne jouera aussi avec nous. Vous voulez bien, Anne ?

Il regarda d'un air interrogateur la petite fille, qui avait été confiée aux soins de sa nurse.

Anne était une petite fille de petite taille, donnant plus l'impression d'avoir deux ans que presque quatre ans, mais elle disparaissait presque dans les nombreuses couches de vêtements que sa mère insistait qu'elle porte pour la garder au chaud. Ses yeux bleus-gris s'écarquillèrent largement de surprise en entendant son cousin bruyant le plus âgé et impressionnant s'adresser à elle. Mais elle inclina la tête pour donner son accord.

\- Vous voyez ? dit Randy, adressant un sourire triomphant à Fitzwilliam.

Un sourire apparut à son tour sur le visage de Fitzwilliam.

\- Alors nous jouerons aux sardines.

?

 _«Jouer à cache-cache_ , réfléchit Fitzwilliam, _aurait été bien plus amusant s'ils avaient réussi plus qu'un tour avant qu'un malheureux éternuement n'ait attiré l'attention de sa Tante Catherine sur l'endroit où Anne et lui se cachaient derrière les rideaux dans la galerie de portraits et attendaient que David les trouvent.»_

Sa conférence sur leur étourderie inconsidérée d'exposer d'Anne au froid, - comme si Pemberley était une maison de campagne pleine de courants d'air ! - était partie pour durer environ dix minutes avant l'arrivée de David sur la scène et s'était ensuite prolongée cinq ou six fois plus longtemps dès qu'il fut présent. Etant l'aîné des cousins, il aurait apparemment dû savoir l'éviter et Fitzwilliam était convaincu qu'elle les sermonnerait toujours si son père n'était pas venu les rejoindre et mettre fin à la scène.

L'héritier de Pemberley n'avait jamais, au cours de sa vie, été aussi reconnaissant à l'égard son père.

Anne avait été renvoyée à la nursery pour être replacée sous les soins appropriés de sa nurse et pour le bien-être et la paix de la famille, il fut convenu que les cousins prendraient leur dîner dans la nursery plutôt que de tourmenter leur tante en apparaissant avec le reste de la famille comme cela avait précédemment été prévu. Lady Catherine, entendit Fitzwilliam, n'approuvait pas la présence des enfants à la table de dîner dans le meilleur des jours. C'était particulièrement amusant, comme il l'apprit le jour suivant de son grand-père, parce que quand elle-même avait été une petite fille, elle avait piqué au moins une crise de colère très impressionnante pour n'avoir pas été autorisée à se joindre à ses parents pendant leurs dîners.

Fitzwilliam était extrêmement contrarié d'avoir provoqué la colère de sa tante, mais son père mit rapidement son esprit à l'aise car il le conduisit en toute sécurité à l'écart de la noble dame qui bougonnait encore.

\- Soyez tranquille, Will, dit-il, c'est juste la façon de votre tante Cat de se conduire. Ne laissez pas son fracas vous effrayer, car elle ne veut pas dire qu'il y a réellement quelque chose de mal. Elle est juste très têtue et aime arriver à ses fins.

\- Anne était tellement effrayée, j'ai pensé qu'elle pourrait s'évanouir si lady Catherine continuait de crier, lui confia Fitzwilliam, et ensuite j'aurais dû l'attraper.

Son père se mit à rire.

\- Et je suis sûr que vous en auriez fait ainsi, mon garçon !

La seule réponse de Fitzwilliam à cela fut un haussement d'épaules suivi, après quelques instants de contemplation morose, par la déclaration ;

\- Maintenant, même David et Edward devront souper en haut parce que nous dérangeons notre tante.

Le duc le tapota sur l'épaule.

\- Je voulais clairement dire ce que je disais. Ne vous y inquiétez pas à son sujet. D'ailleurs, demain, vous nous rejoindrez tous pour le dîner, peu importe ce que peut dire lady Catherine. Votre mère et moi avons une annonce importante à faire et nous voulons que vos cousins et vous soyez avec nous quand nous le ferons.

Il leva les yeux très haut, tout en haut, car son père était un homme affreusement grand avec intérêt.

\- Une annonce ? De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Attendez de voir venir, fils.

\- Est-ce un secret? Il a demanda-t-il.

Son père arbora un curieux sourire sur son visage.

\- Pas pour très longtemps.

\- Et c'est un bon secret, n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui, Will, je pense qu'il est un très bon secret.

Avec l'anticipation d'une telle divulgation, le lendemain soir et un matin passé, s'il avait un mot à dire, avec George et Randy, Fitzwilliam ne put se sentir beaucoup mieux au sujet de l'incident avec sa tante Catherine.

?

Fitzwilliam adorait la saison de Noël, même si le mauvais temps le contraignait, la plupart du temps, à rester à l'intérieur de la maison, ce qui restreignait les activités possibles. Heureusement, les vastes pièces de Pemberley étaient suffisamment chauffées, même si ce n'était pas une tâche facile.

Mais pendant plusieurs semaines de l'année, sa famille se sentait aussi unie que celle de Maggie et de Robert.

Un autre avantage était le fait que son père passait plus de temps à la maison, à Noël. L'hiver était considéré comme une période plutôt calme pour un gentleman-farmer, même si, ayant plusieurs propriétés à gérer ainsi qu'un certain nombre d'investissements à surveiller, Georges Darcy ne manquait pas d'occupations, même pendant la saison froide.

Il n'y avait donc rien de surprenant à ce que Fitzwilliam ait très vu son père pendant les mois les plus chauds. Il arrivait qu'il s'écoule plusieurs jours sans que ses parents viennent le voir dans la nursery, mais même si les champs étaient couverts de neige, le duc était suffisamment occupé pour avoir peu de temps pour accorder son temps et son attention à son héritier.

Au moins, maintenant que les membres de sa famille étaient présents, Fitzwilliam était certain que son père passerait plus de temps avec eux.

Il était sûr que sa mère se réjouissait, elle aussi, pendant ces jours bénis. Lady Anne n'était jamais plus heureuse que lorsqu'elle avait tous les membres de sa famille auprès d'elle, à Pemberley. Alors, comment ne pourrait-elle pas être heureuse pendant les prochains jours ? Il ferait en sort que la fête soit très joyeuse pendant tout le temps où ils seront là.

La présence, à Pemberley, de ses cousins et, en particulier de Randy dont il était le plus proche par l'âge, ne pouvait qu'améliorer la bonne humeur de Fitzwilliam et sa joie pour les vacances.

Le lendemain de leur arrivée, il fit en sorte que Randy soit de nouveau présenté à Georges Wickham, ce qui ravit les deux garçons. Cependant, le jeune garçon prit vite conscience des différences qui existait entre son cousin et son ami. Mais cela n'avait que peu d'importance, après tout. Il était juste un peu dépité de constater qu'il était le plus jeune et regretta que Robbie ne soit pas là.

Il semblait évident que le jeune Wickham espérait pouvoir être invité dans la grande maison pour le repas de Noël, mais Randy mit très vite fin à ses illusions.

\- C'est impossible, Wickham. Vous ne pouvez pas vous mêlez à la famille.

\- Pourquoi pas ? demanda Georges, visiblement vexé.

\- Parce que vous êtes le fils d'un serviteur. Le père de Fitz est le maître du vôtre. Ça ne se fait pas. Il y a des règles à respecter, vous comprenez ?

Georges se renfrogna. Il connaissait très bien la différence qui existait entre Fitz et lui, mais se l'entendre dire de cette manière n'avait rien d'agréable.

\- De toute façon, je doute fort que Sa Grâce soit d'accord, poursuivit Randy d'un ton assuré. J'imagine la réaction de lady Catherine si jamais on voulait placer un intendant à la même table qu'elle. Elle en serait certainement scandalisée. Elle est très snob et ne manquerait pas de vous remettre très brutalement à votre place si elle découvrait ce que vous souhaitez. Et elle ne prendrait pas la peine de se montrer gentille.

Georges Wickham fut obligé de renoncer à son projet, ce qui le rendit furieux. Il n'était pas du tout content qu'on lui dise ce qu'il était : quelqu'un de peu d'importance qui devrait travailler un jour pour assurer sa subsistance. Tandis que Fitz pourrait vivre à sa guise dans le luxe sans avoir à s'inquiéter de ce qui se trouverait dans son assiette. Il ne manquerait jamais de rien.

Le jeune Wickham n'avait visiblement pas la moindre idée de la somme de travail que devait accomplir le duc pour que son domaine soit prospère. Il pensait sans doute que l'argent poussait sur les arbres. Mais il lui faudrait des années avant de comprendre les réalités de la vie.

?

Fitz avait été très troublé par la scène qui s'était produite, c'est pourquoi il décida de parler à son père. Mais il jugea qu'il valait mieux éviter de le faire en présence de lady Catherine. Il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre son opinion. Il se rendit donc à son bureau où il fut soulagé de le trouver seul et lui demanda la permission de lui parler. Voyant que son fils paraissait troublé par quelque chose, le duc invita son fils à s'asseoir en face de lui :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Fitz ? Vous seriez-vous disputer avec Georges ? Ce genre de choses peut arriver, mais je suis sûr que vous pouvez arranger les choses vous-même.

\- Non. Ce n'est pas de cela dont il est question, même si Georges est concerné.

Il lui raconta la conversation qui avait eu lieu entre Randy et Georges.

\- Eh bien, où est le problème ? demanda le duc.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce ne serait pas une bonne idée d'inviter Georges. Il est mon ami et votre filleul. Ne le voyez-vous pas comme un membre de la famille ?

\- Pas exactement. Randy a raison. Il y a des règles à respecter. Même en étant mon filleul, Georges reste le fils d'un serviteur. Son père est à mon service, vous le savez. Il ne peut pas se mêler à un milieu qui n'est pas le sien. Qu'il soit votre ami est une chose, Fitz, mais il ne doit pas pour autant se croire votre égal. Il ne l'est pas. Un jour, il devra travailler pour assurer sa subsistance. Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour l'y aider, mais il ne doit pas s'habituer au luxe parce qu'il risque d'avoir du mal à vivre de façon plus modeste ensuite.

\- N'avez-vous pas dit que vous aimeriez qu'il aille à Cambridge ? N'est-ce pas trop pour lui ? Il risquerait de se faire des idées au-dessus de son rang. Et en voyant qu'il n'obtient pas ce à quoi il croit avoir droit, il sera déçu, frustré et furieux.

\- Nous en parlerons le moment venu, Fitz. Je pense que j'aurai une discussion avec Georges pour qu'il comprenne bien les choses. Dans quelques années, je l'enverrais dans une école où il devra se soumettre à la discipline. Il fera le choix d'un métier et pourrait faire des études en fonction de ce choix. Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui laisser croire qu'il est destiné à une vie de loisirs et de dissipation. Il est assez intelligent pour comprendre qu'il perdra ma faveur s'il se conduit mal. Je suis sûr qu'il fera ce qui sera à son avantage.

Après un bref silence, il ajouta :

\- Votre loyauté à l'égard de votre ami vous honore, mon fils, et je suis fier de vous. Puisqu'il est impossible de l'inviter pour Noël, que diriez-vous d'organiser une petite fête pour Twelfth Night. Vous pourrez inviter les amis que vous voudrez.

Un regard plein d'espoir dans ses yeux, Fitzwilliam fit remarquer.

\- Robbie et Maggie seront de retour de leur visite à leur grand-père, pourront-ils venir, eux aussi ?

\- Bien entendu, vous pourrez inviter le jeune Harcourt. Il vous faudra être courtois avec votre tante. Je sais qu'elle est difficile à vivre, mais cela ne doit pas vous empêcher d'être poli.

\- Et Maggie, Fitzwilliam, désireux d'appuyer son point de vue.

\- Et Mlle Harcourt, aussi, concéda son père.

?

Cette-nuit là, une annonce fut faite après le dîner. Les petites filles avaient été renvoyées à la nursery car elles étaient trop jeunes pour rester tard, mais les garçons avaient reçus la permission, en dépit des protestations de lady Catherine, qui désapprouvait une telle chose, de rester jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. C'était la veille de Noël. Des jeux furent joués par tous ceux qui désiraient le faire. Lady Anne prit place au pianoforte pour accompagner sa famille dans une série de chants joyeux.

Fitzwilliam ne put s'empêcher de faire la grimace en entendant la voix grinçante de sa tante qui, de toute évidence, chantait faux. Quelle horreur ! Elle aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir. Apparemment, tout le monde semblait avoir décidé d'ignorer ce fait. Eh bien, il ferait la même chose. Il s'était promis de ne rien dire à son sujet. Il ferait en sorte de l'ignorer, comme il l'avait fait lors de sa visite à Rosings Park. Elle ne comptait pas assez, à ses yeux, pour qu'il se préoccupe d'elle.

Peu de temps après, Georges Darcy prit son verre de porto et se leva.

\- Maintenant que tout le monde est près à écouter, ma chère Anne et moi avons quelques nouvelles à partager. Il semble que l'Enfant-Jésus ne sera pas le seul petit à être célébré ici à Pemberley cette année.

Cette déclaration intelligemment exprimée prit un moment pour être comprise. Inhabituellement, ce fut lady Catherine qui fut la première à réagir.

\- Vous attendez un enfant ? demanda-t-elle à sa sœur, visiblement surprise.

Toute rose et rayonnante, lady Anne inclina la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le comte. Est-ce que je vous ai entendu annoncer que j'allais être de nouveau un oncle ?

Au signe de tête approbateur de son beau-frère, il adressa un signe de tête satisfait et rayonna.

\- Eh bien, c'est certainement une bonne nouvelle. Je suis enchanté pour tous les deux. Je ne doute pas que vous saurez vous occuper aussi bien de ce petit que vous le faites avec le premier. J'ai besoin d'un autre neveu bien élevé pour compenser la paire de dépravés dont j'ai à m'occuper.

Cette dénonciation provoqua des protestations indignées et bruyantes de la part de Randy et de David qui reçurent des tapes affectueuses sur la tête de la part de leur père qui les apaisa.

Ayant calmé les plus âgés de ses enfants, Lord Matlock se tourna pour étudier son jeune neveu.

\- Eh bien, Fitzwilliam, est-ce que vous aimez l'idée de devenir un frère aîné ?

Fitzwilliam était assis dans un silence étonné pendant tout ce temps et il resta ainsi pendant encore un moment, donnant visiblement un examen attentif à la question qui venait de lui être posée.

\- J'espère que je serais un bon frère, dit-il enfin, et j'aimerais beaucoup une petite sœur. Mon ami Robert a une sœur, vous comprenez, et je pense que je m'en sortirais beaucoup mieux avec une sœur pour m'occuper, je crois.

Le comte éclata de rire et le reste de la famille l'imita, comme cela ce produisait habituellement parmi des adultes qui venait de recevoir une réponse inattendue d'un enfant précoce.

Fitzwilliam devint écarlate jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et recula précipitamment au fond de siège.


	5. Chapitre 5 Georges est furieux

**Chapitre 5 Georges est furieux**

 _Décembre 1791_

Georges Wickham était absolument furieux. Il avait espéré passer la soirée de Noël à Pemberley et pouvoir s'amuser avec les autres garçons. Au lieu de cela, il avait dû se contenter de la compagnie de ses sœurs et de ses parents. Il s'était ennuyé à mourir. Tout cela était de la faute de Fitzwilliam qui n'avait même pas été capable de le faire inviter.

Fitzwilliam était choqué par la réaction de son ami. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'inviter. Il avait parlé à son père qui lui avait expliqué que c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas inviter le fils d'un serviteur lors d'un repas de famille. Cela ne se faisait tout simplement pas.

Le petit garçon tenta d'expliquer cela à Georges mais celui-ci ne semblait pas désireux de le comprendre.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne peux pas être invité !

Fitzwilliam vit le regard inquiet de Randy et baissa les yeux sur le tapis, en retenant un soupir frustré. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une confrontation comme celle-ci lorsqu'il avait cherché à voir George ce matin. Il avait seulement voulu lui souhaiter un joyeux Noël, - légèrement tardif -, et partager la bonne nouvelle qu'il allait être un grand frère avec son meilleur ami. Il avait été assez excité depuis l'annonce de la veille de Noël et n'avait personne avec quel le partager. Ses cousins étaient tous bons et agréables, mais pour Randy et David, la nouveauté d'avoir des enfants de mêmes parents plus jeunes étaient depuis longtemps passée et Anne et Pénélope étaient trop jeunes pour que cela vaille la peine de se confier à elle. Il avait supposé que Georges qui, contrairement à lui, n'était pas enfant unique, pourrait apprécier l'excitation d'un futur frère et avait désiré partager les nouvelles avec lui. Même s'il savait qu'il passait peu de temps avec ses sœurs.

Au lieu de cela, il était confronté à une inquisition.

\- Je suis désolé, Georges, mais mon père m'a dit clairement que cela ne se faisait pas. Ce serait inconvenant.

\- Le lui avez-vous seulement demandé ?

\- Bien sûr que oui. Mais il m'a répondu qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire. Vous êtes le fils de l'intendant, Georges, c'est-à-dire, d'un serviteur. Ma tante, lady Catherine, serait très choquée s'il plaçait quelqu'un comme lui à côté d'elle. Elle est très snob et imbue de son rang. Elle pourrait considérer cela comme une insulte.

Randy, vint au secours de son cousin :

\- Ce que Fitz veut dire, Georges, c'est que son père est le maître de Pemberley et que c'est lui qui décide. Mon cousin lui a demandé de s'il pouvait vous inviter et il a refusé. Il faut que vous compreniez une chose. Fitz est le fils du maître, vous êtes celui de l'intendant. Aux yeux de certains, votre père n'est pas autre chose qu'un domestique. Ma tante Catherine qui est la pire snob que je connaisse, dirait sans doute que votre place est à l'office, pas à la table des maîtres. Elle vous traiterait avec le plus grand mépris. Fitz est votre ami. Ce qui peut vous apporter beaucoup d'avantages, pour votre avenir.

\- Ce doit être une femme très méchante, dit Georges d'un ton dégoûté.

Randy eut un rire moqueur.

\- Elle a une pierre à la place du cœur. Elle est persuadée de son importance parce que son père est un comte. Elle ne supporte pas que l'on s'oppose à elle ou qu'on la contredise. Et elle est furieuse de constater que personne ne la prend au sérieux, mis à part ses serviteurs et les gens qui dépendent de son domaine. Et seulement parce qu'ils n'ont pas le choix car, en réalité, ils la méprisent. C'est une femme ambitieuse, avide de pouvoir et d'argent. Elle est prête à tout pour atteindre son but. Si vous tentiez de faire croire que vous avez votre place à la table du maître, elle vous insultera de la pire des manières. Ne rendez pas Fitz responsable de la situation. Il n'est pas libre de décider. Vous voyez bien que le refus de son père le bouleverse et qu'il n'en comprends pas vraiment la raison.

George secoua la tête.

\- Très bien, j'ai compris, grommela-t-il. Laissez tomber, Fitz. Je ne veux pas vos excuses. J'espérais que nous pourrions nous amuser, mais je me suis visiblement trompé. Je suppose que je vais être obligé de m'amuser tout seul. Eh bien, amusez-vous avec vos cousins, je me passerais de vous.

Il se retourna et s'éloigna, la mine furieuse et dépité, manifestant une juste indignation de ne pas obtenir ce qu'il considérait comme un dû.

Fitz ouvrit la bouche pour le rappeler mais son cousin l'en empêcha.

\- Laissez tomber, Fitz. Je ne pensais pas que Georges était aussi égoïste. Eh bien, tant pis pour lui. Je crois que nous allons bientôt commencer à découvrir son véritable caractère.

\- Que voulez-vous dire, Randy ? demanda Fitz, effaré.

\- Je crois qu'il est jaloux et envieux. Je crains que le fait de grandir ici et de recevoir de l'affection de votre père ne lui ait donné des idées qui viennent brutalement d'être détruites. Méfiez-vous, Fitz. Il pourrait devenir vindicatif et s'en prendre à vous.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Mon père m'a dit que c'était impossible !

\- Je le sais et il le sait. Mais cela ne l'empêche pas de vous en vouloir d'occuper une place qu'il ne pourra jamais atteindre. Vous ne pouvez rien y changer. Ce qui compte, c'est que vous restiez sur vos gardes.

\- D'accord. Je m'en souviendrais. Mais cela me peine de décevoir Georges, dit Fitzwilliam, l'air malheureux.

\- Il faudra qu'il apprenne à rester à sa place, dit Randy. Il faut qu'il comprenne que personne n'est obligé de satisfaire ses caprices. Ne lui faites pas confiance, Fitz. Il cherche à se servir de vous pour en obtenir des avantages. Sa loyauté et son amitié pour vous me paraissent douteuses. Méfiez-vous vous. S'il peut vous nuire, il n'hésitera pas une seule seconde.

\- Je ne peux pas lui tourner le dos sans raison !

\- Je pense qu'il vous en donnera un jour. En attendant, restez sur vos gardes et faites très attention à ce qu'il fera. Cela vaudrait mieux pour vous.

Fitzwilliam hocha la tête. Il se promit de tenir compte du conseil de son cousin. Il devait découvrir que celui-ci avait eu raison de le mettre en garde.

?

Lorsque Mme Reynolds, qui servait d'assistante à la femme de charge découvrit le jeune Fitzwilliam Darcy dans le salon vert, les mains serrées derrière son dos et arpentant la pièce avec agitation, ressemblant, avec un certain comique, à une version minuscule de son père, elle soupçonna que son travail allait être retardé d'une façon qui n'avait rien à voir avec les branches de houx séchées dont elle était censée recouvrir le manteau de la cheminée.

Lucy Reynolds travaillait pour la famille Darcy depuis plus de deux ans maintenant, peu de temps avant son mariage. Fille de l'un des fermiers de la propriété, elle était tombée amoureuse de son Jim, qui était employé comme le cocher du duc. Le salaire de Mr Reynolds, quoique parfaitement adéquat pour ses propres besoins, n'était pas suffisant pour lui pour permettre de soutenir une femme. Iris avait été préparée à travailler à Lambton, si elle pouvait en trouver, mais le duc était intervenu par le biais de sa gouvernante. Mme White s'était approchée de Mr Reynolds et lui avait transmis l'offre des Darcy - sans doute faite en l'honneur du service loyal de Jim, qui avait commencé de nombreuses années avant qu'il ne soit promu à son poste actuel - pour donner à Iris un poste afin qu'elle puisse rester plus près de son mari une fois qu'ils seraient mariés.

C'était un arrangement commode et bien que les heures soient longues, elle préférait les opportunités qui s'offraient à elle dans sa position actuelle, qu'à n'importe quel type d'emploi auquel elle aurait pu s'attendre, dans la boutique d'une modiste ou, comme bonne à tout faire pour une pauvre âme.

C'était une situation inhabituelle … mais les Darcy était une famille inhabituelle. Elle doutait fort que beaucoup de familles occupant leur position fassent preuve d'autant de générosité.

La gratitude, inutile de le dire, était le plus important, parmi tous les sentiments que Mme Reynolds ressentait envers ses employeurs et ses sentiments les plus charitables n'étaient pas limités au maître et à la maîtresse de la maison. Mme Reynolds avait toujours eu un point faible pour les enfants et le petit Darcy s'était fait aimer d'elle très rapidement. Il était vraiment un petit garçon très doux et gentil. Elle espérait avec ferveur que si jamais Jim et elle étaient jamais bénis avec un fils, que l'enfant serait dans une aussi bonne disposition que Fitzwilliam Darcy.

Perplexe, Mme Reynolds se rendit compte que le jeune maître ne semblait pas très heureux. Quelque chose de grave devait le troubler pour qu'il agisse ainsi, au point de ne pas prêter la moindre attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Ce qui pouvait s'avérer inquiétant.

Elle vit qu'il marchait de long en large sur le tapis en fronçant les sourcils d'un air féroce. Même en marchant calmement, il avait une expression comique sur son visage. Elle n'aurait pas été différente s'il avait trouvé une abeille dans son chapeau.

Mme Reynolds réfléchit. Elle faisait partie du personnel de Pemberley. Elle n'était pas censé s'impliquer dans les affaires des membres de la famille. Cependant, venant elle-même d'une famille nombreuse, elle savait que les plus jeunes avaient toujours besoin d'une oreille attentive pour aider à résoudre leurs problèmes. Il n'allait sans doute pas obtenir cela de l'un ou l'autre de ses parents. Certes, ils étaient dévoués et attentifs, mais aussi très conscients de leur position sociale.

Certes, le duc et la duchesse étaient des employeurs courtois avec leurs serviteurs. Ils veillaient attentivement sur tous leurs besoins et veillaient à ce qu'ils ne manquent de rien. Si l'un d'eux était malade, il recevrait les soins nécessaires et ne perdrait pas son salaire pendant le temps où il se retrouverait dans l'impossibilité de travailler. Cependant, en dépit de leur affection évidente pour leur fils, ils ne passaient pas vraiment beaucoup de temps en sa compagnie, même s'ils se montraient beaucoup plus chaleureux à son égard que la plupart de leurs pairs. Elle ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce que le petit garçon reçoive beaucoup de compassion de la part des serviteurs de la nursery.

Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment les cousins de son jeune maître, mais la nurse était une femme stupide, plus préoccupée à jouer les coquettes avec les autres hommes qu'à se soucier des états d'âme de son jeune protégé.

Ce fut ce qui la décida. Elle parlerait et verrait ce qui en découlerait.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, maître Fitzwilliam ? demanda-t-elle en faisant une révérence. Vous m'avez l'air très préoccupé.

Le garçon leva les yeux.

\- Oh pardon ! Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de votre présence ! Est-ce que ma présence risque de vous gêner ?

\- Pas du tout. Je dois décorer la pièce de branches de houx pour Noël.

\- Puis-je vous regarder le faire ? demanda le petit garçon en lui adressant un regard empreint de curiosité.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-elle en souriant. Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

Elle commença sa tache en ôtant la poussière qui se trouvait sur le manteau de la cheminée. De temps en temps, elle jetait un rapide coup d'œil sur le jeune garçon très attentif. Ce qui était assez amusant.

Vous aviez l'air plutôt triste, tout à l'heure, jeune maître. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le petit garçon poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et il hocha la tête d'un air malheureux.

Mme Reynolds vit le regard triste du petit garçon. Abandonnant provisoirement son travail, elle s'agenouilla devant lui pour être à sa hauteur avant de demander gentiment.

\- Peut-être pourrais-je être en mesure de vous aider ?

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, le petit garçon n'attendait que cela. Et il raconta tout l'histoire en faisant part de sa détresse à cause de la déception de son ami.

Mme Reynolds écouta attentivement le récit du petit garçon et réfléchit au sujet de la déception du jeune Wickham. Celui-ci était un enfant plutôt agréable, elle voulait bien l'admettre et son père était un homme très bon et intelligent. Cependant, il se comportait très souvent comme un enfant gâté, et ce qui s'était passé en était la preuve. Bien sûr, il n'était pas trop tard pour corriger ses défauts. Sa mère était une harpie qui avait tendance à se croire plus importante que les autres parce qu'elle était la fille d'un avocat. Ce devait être elle qui mettait de mauvaises idées dans la tête de son fils en lui donnant à croire à une importance plus grande que la réalité. Elle ne se rendait pas compte, qu'en agissant ainsi, elle risquait de lui nuire gravement. Il est vrai que le duc, lui-même, commettait une grave erreur en montrant une préférence à ce garçon sur son propre fils.

Elle avait appris de Mme White, que le duc avait offert de beaux cadeaux au jeune Wickham avant même que son propre fils ne soit né. Et même après la naissance du jeune Fitzwilliam, il avait continué. On pouvait se demander pourquoi. Certes, Mr Wickham était un homme respectable, mais cela n'expliquait pas une telle attitude. Elle soupçonnait même le duc d'avoir l'intention d'offrir une bonne éducation au garçon. Elle espéra qu'il ne lui gâterait pas le caractère en lui montrant une trop grande indulgence. Bien sûr, il en retirerait de nombreux avantages, à condition de les utiliser convenablement. Mais pour cela, il fallait empêcher sa mère de lui donner des idées qui pourrait l'amener à se croire plus important qu'il ne l'était en réalité.

Quant au jeune Fitzwilliam, il terminait le récit de sa dispute avec son ami. Mme Reynolds songea que c'était une preuve que le jeune Wickham commençait à penser trop bien de lui, en dépit de son jeune âge. Si elle avait bien compris, il avait presque exigé de son ami que celui-ci le fasse inviter à partager le repas de Noël avec la famille Darcy. Quelle audace ! Quelle présomption ! Elle aurait voulu le voir faire face à lady Catherine. Nul doute que l'orgueilleuse dame l'aurait très promptement remis à sa place. Cela aurait pu lui donner une bonne leçon.

Vous n'avez commis aucune faute, jeune maître, dit-elle doucement. Vous avez accepté de faire cette demande à votre père parce que vous avez un cœur généreux. Georges Wickham n'a aucun droit de vous en vouloir parce que votre père a refusé. Il en avait parfaitement le droit.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Georges est mon ami.

\- Mais vous ne lui avez rien promis. Votre père ne vous a-t-il pas expliqué pourquoi il ne pouvait pas accepter votre demande ?

\- Si. Mais je ne trouve pas cela juste.

\- Dites-moi, jeune maître, est-ce que vous auriez aimé inviter aussi le jeune Ben, le garçon d'écurie.

C'était lui qui s'occupait du poney de son jeune maître. Fitzwilliam, elle le savait, l'aimait bien.

\- Mais je ne le pourrais pas ! s'écria le petit garçon.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est un serviteur !

\- Mr Wickham aussi est un serviteur. Son fils, même s'il est votre ami, n'est pas votre égal. Et puis, pensez-vous que lady Catherine aurait été heureuse de partager son repas avec le fils d'un serviteur ?

Fitzwilliam fit une grimace. En dépit de son jeune âge, il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer le dédain à peine déguisé de sa tante pour les serviteurs. Elle les toisaient de haut et ne leur parlaient que lorsqu'elle y était obligée. Son père et ses cousins lui avaient dit qu'elle seraient certainement indignée par une telle présomption.

\- Vous n'avez fait aucune promesse à votre ami, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non. Je lui ai dit que je demanderai à mon père.

\- Il ne peut pas vous en vouloir parce que votre père a refusé sa demande. Le choix ne vous appartenait pas. il doit bien savoir cela. Mais prenez garde. Vous devez toujours faire attention à ne jamais faire de promesses si vous n'êtes pas certain d'être en mesure de les tenir. Vous ferez attention, n'est-ce pas ?

Après un moment de réflexion sur le sujet, le garçon a donné un petit signe de tête décidé.

\- Oui, dit-il. Vous avez sans doute raison. Cela vaudrait beaucoup mieux.

Après un autre moment de réflexion, il adressa un sourire en son improbable confidente.

\- Vous êtes gentille, déclara-t-il. Je vous aime bien. Merci de m'avoir écouté.

Et sur ces mots, il bondit sur ses pieds et sans un autre mot se précipita Dieu seul savait où.

Mme Reynolds sourit après lui, secouant la tête. Il était vraiment le plus cher enfant qu'elle ait jamais rencontré.

?

Hélas, pour les enfants, le moment vint pour les Fitzwilliam et les de Bourgh de quitter Pemberley. Lady Anne aurait bien voulu les convaincre de rester plus longtemps, mais ce fut en vain qu'elle essaya de le faire. Le comte expliqua que même si l'idée d'un tel voyage ne serait pas amusant, sa présence était nécessaire pour les affaires de la ville peu de temps après la Nuit des Rois à Londres. Il devait donc partir au plus vite s'il ne voulait pas risquer d'être en retard.

\- Mais, ajouta-t-il sur un ton taquin à l'attention de son beau-frère, parlant assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende, j'espère vous voir en ville très bientôt. Vous gardez ma sœur dans le Derbyshire depuis trop longtemps, Darcy, et même si je sais à quel point vous préférez la tranquillité de Pemberley, ce n'est pas le cas des Fitzwilliam. Amenez-la nous afin qu'elle puisse profiter de sa position sociale. Vous êtes d'accord ?

\- Oui, mon frère, répondit le duc en souriant tristement.

Le jour du départ, il faisait extrêmement froid. Les adieux furent brefs, - et de la part de lady Anne qui fut incapable de s'en empêcher, au vu de son état -, extrêmement larmoyants.

Les jeunes cousins se dirent au revoir de manière plus calmes, avec Randy et Fitzwilliam désireux de faire des plans concernant tous les amusements qu'ils auraient la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient. Beaucoup d'amusement eu lieu quand la calme petite Anne donna à Fitzwilliam une étreinte enthousiaste pour lui dire au revoir et lady Anne et lady Catherine échangèrent des sourires réfléchis et affectueux par-dessus la tête de leurs enfants.

Les Darcy se tenaient debout dans le hall d'entrée, observant par la porte leur famille étendue disparaissait en bas de la route, avant de retourner à la maison pour revenir à la routine quotidienne que la visite de vacances avait si agréablement interrompue.

?

Maggie Harcourt avait appris ce qui était arrivé à son jeune ami et elle estimait que Georges avait outrepassé ses droits en exigeant une telle demande de la part de Fitz.

\- Vous n'aviez aucun droit de le faire, Georges. Vous avez tenté de profiter de la gentillesse de Fitz pour satisfaire vos propres désirs !

\- Mais… !

\- Il a parlé à son père et n'a pas reçu la réponse que vous espériez. Ce n'est pas de sa faute et vous n'avez aucun droit de le lui reprocher. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette idée ridicule de vous mêler à la famille du duc. Croyez-vous que cela va vous rendre plus important ? Vous feriez mieux de vous rappeler où est votre place ! Cela vous évitera d'être déçu. Je suis sûre que le duc est très choqué de votre présomption. Prenez garde de ne pas aller trop loin, Georges. Il peut avoir une certaine affection pour vous, cela ne veut pas dire que vous devez penser que vous avez tous les droits. Vous n'êtes pas son fils et il serait ridicule de votre part de penser le contraire. Il peut vous accorder certains avantages, mais ne vous imaginez pas que vous pourrez vivre à ses crochets pour vivre comme vous l'entendez. Il va probablement vous donner la possibilité de mener une vie respectable, mais il faudra que vous travailler pour assurer votre avenir. C'est à vous de le faire, pas à lui, même s'il est disposé à vous apporter son aide. Vous feriez mieux de ne pas l'oublier ! Vous êtes le fils d'un serviteur, Georges, ne l'oubliez pas. Vous n'aviez aucun droit de demander une telle chose à Fitz. Il a accepté pour vous faire plaisir et comme vous n'avez pas obtenu ce que vous espériez, vous vous en prenez à lui comme si c'était de sa faute. Mais rappelez-vous que vous n'êtes que le filleul du duc, pas un membre de sa famille, comme vous semblez le croire. Le duc a un rang à tenir. Recevoir un serviteur et son fils à sa table n'aurait pas été convenable. Surtout lorsque sa famille est présente.

Georges rougit de colère en entendant ces paroles. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle qu'il était le fils d'un serviteur alors que Fitz était celui du maître. Il avait commencé à croire qu'il occupait une place prépondérante dans le cœur du duc de Wrexham et que cela lui donnait des droits.

Maggie n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle se méfiait de ce garçon aux charmantes manières et au sourire enjôleur. Elle y voyait un mélange de fausseté et de sournoiserie qu'il dissimulait très bien.

\- Fitz a essayé de vous faire plaisir en demandant la permission de son père de vous inviter. Ne voyez-vous pas à quel point il était malheureux lorsqu'il vous a dit qu'il avait refusé ? Êtes-vous égoïste au point de lui en vouloir pour une situation dont il n'est pas responsable ? Prenez garde, Georges ! Je doute que le duc approuve le fait que vous vous comportiez comme si vous avez tous les droits. Ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas ! J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas mis dans la tête que vous comptiez plus que Fitz à ses yeux parce que je doute que ce soit le cas !

Georges serra les poings. Il était furieux et mourrait d'envie de frapper cette maudite fille. Mais il savait que cela lui coûterait trop cher. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- Eh bien, tant pis ! Il est trop tard, maintenant ! Alors, je dois bien l'accepter. Oublions cela. Ça ne vaut pas la peine de s'y attarder.

Et il tendit la main à Fitzwilliam en signe de paix. Le visage de l'enfant rayonna de joie et il la serra dans la sienne. Le visage de Maggie, quant à lui, se plissa de méfiance, mais elle ne dit rien. Il valait mieux garder l'œil sur Georges. Elle ne lui permettrait pas de nuire à Fitzwilliam.

Elle se doutait bien qu'il agissait ainsi parce que c'était dans son intérêt de le faire. Il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre l'affection du duc en cessant d'être l'ami de son fils. Il faudrait qu'elle le surveille attentivement pour l'assurer qu'il ne tente pas de nuire sournoisement à Fitz en espérant en espérant en tirer un avantage. Georges était faux et sournois. En dépit de son jeune âge, il était déjà très doué pour faire preuve de duplicité. Il valait donc mieux s'en méfier.


	6. Chapitre 6 Le tuteur

**Chapitre 6 Le tuteur**

 _Pemberley, 1792_

Au cours de l'été suivant le Noël où le jeune Fitzwilliam avait appris qu'il allait être un grand frère, la duchesse perdit malheureusement ce nouveau bébé. Ce qui la déprima profondément car elle était désespérée par le désir de donner à son fils un frère ou une sœur. Et se montrait plus protectrice que jamais envers lui, bien décidée à le garder en sécurité auprès d'elle à Pemberley.

Le duc était tout aussi déçu que son épouse et il décida que son fils n'irait pas tout de suite à Eton. Pas avant d'avoir onze ou douze ans. A moins qu'il n'aille directement à Cambridge. Il décida donc que la meilleure chose à faire était d'embaucher un tuteur qui vivrait avec eux et préparerait Fitzwilliam soit pour Eton ou directement à Cambridge.

Le duc songea que le jeune Wickham pourrait assister aux leçons de son fils. Ce serait une excellente chose, pour son avenir, de recevoir une bonne éducation. Et peut-être apprendrait-il plus qu'il ne le faisait auprès du vicaire de Kympton. De toute évidence, Georges aimait la compétition. Le fait de rivaliser avec un garçon plus jeune que lui devrait le stimuler et l'encourager à apprendre tout ce qu'il fallait. Il avait sa fierté et n'avait sans doute pas envie de passer pour un incapable aux yeux de tout le monde.

Il décida de faire part de son idée à son épouse.

\- Je crois que ce serait une bonne chose que Georges se joigne aux leçons de Fitzwilliam, dit-il. Cela l'encouragerait à en apprendre plus qu'il ne le fait avec le vicaire du village. Et ce serait aussi mieux pour Fitz de ne pas être obligé d'étudier tout seul.

\- Peut-être avez-vous raison, répondit lady Anne avec une visible réticence. Cependant, je crois que vous feriez mieux de demander à Mr Wickham de mettre son fils en garde. Georges se comporte comme s'il était votre fils et non votre filleul. Et il donne l'impression qu'il a les mêmes droits de Fitz. Je crois qu'il lui est très facile d'oublier qu'il est le fils de votre intendant, que vous êtes seulement son parrain et qu'il devra travailler lui-même pour assurer son avenir, une fois qu'il sera devenu un adulte.

\- Nous comprenons très bien la situation, tous les deux, Anne. Je vais parler à Mr Wickham. Mais les manières de Georges sont très agréables. Il a beaucoup de charme et je suis sûr que, avec une bonne éducation, il sera en mesure d'assurer son propre avenir. C'est mon espoir qu'il devienne un jour pasteur et nous pourrions le guider pour atteindre ce but.

\- Il est bien trop charmant pour son propre bien. Cela pourrait s'avérer dangereux pour lui si nous ne faisons pas attention. Je crains que sa mère ne soit disposée à lui mettre de mauvaises idées dans la tête. Elle pourrait bien gâcher sa vie par ce moyen. Peut-être les choses seraient-elles plus faciles si vous ne montriez pas une telle préférence au jeune Wickham par rapport à notre fils. William est encore trop jeune pour en prendre conscience, mais un jour, il s'en rendra compte et il risque d'en être profondément blessé. Est-ce ce que vous voulez, Georges ? Blesser notre fils en lui faisant croire qu'un étranger mérite plus votre affection que lui ? De plus, en agissant ainsi, vous laissez croire au jeune Wickham qu'il compte plus, à vos yeux, que votre propre fils. Prenez garde ! Une telle attitude me paraît, pour le moins, dangereuse !

Le duc regarda son épouse d'un air surpris.

\- Vous le pensez vraiment !

\- J'en suis certaine. Ce qui s'est passé à Noël n'en est-il pas la preuve ? Pourquoi s'est-il senti offensé parce qu'il n'a pas été invité à notre repas familial ? De toute évidence, il pensait qu'une telle chose était parfaitement normal. Et notre fils a beaucoup souffert à cause de cela. Il vaut donc mieux que vous vous montriez moins familier avec lui et que vous lui fassiez clairement comprendre ce que vous attendez de lui. De plus, je ne pense pas que vous devriez lui faire part de votre souhait qu'il devienne pasteur. Cela reviendrait à lui forcer la main. Attendez qu'il ait grandi et demandez-lui de faire un choix. Vous pourrez l'aider en fonction de ce choix. Il ne pourra pas réclamer plus que ce que vous pourrez lui donner. Je crains qu'il ne finisse par éprouver de la jalousie et du ressentiment envers Fitz et notre fils va sans doute en souffrir.

\- Je vais prendre certaines mesures pour éviter ce genre de choses, promit le duc. Si Georges ne travaille pas suffisamment avec le tuteur de Fitz, je l'enverrais dans une école où il sera forcé de le faire car il n'ira à Cambridge qu'à cette condition.

\- Très bien. Nous verrons alors.

?

Le nouveau tuteur, Henry Sheston, arriva à Pemberley au mois d'août de l'année mille sept cent quatre-vingt-douze, alors que lady Anne était encore en convalescence de sa dernière fausse couche. Il n'avait pas encore vingt-quatre ans et avait reçu une bourse à Cambridge et avait été précepteur au King Collège. C'était un jeune homme charmant, poli et gentil, doté de manières de gentleman. Il était intelligent, doté d'une excellente capacité de comprendre, avec un esprit qui le rendait capable aussi bien d'apprendre que d'enseigner.

Fitzwilliam était absolument ravi de rencontrer Mr Sheston et de l'avoir comme tuteur. Miss Dalton lui avait appris tout ce qu'elle savait dans les domaine des mathématiques, de la géographie et des sciences. Il fut décidé qu'elle resterait, cependant, comme assistante de Mr Sheston parce que Georges n'avait pas atteint le niveau de l'éducation de Fitzwilliam.

Georges n'éprouvait que fort peu d'intérêt à maîtriser les sujets les plus élémentaires. Il était rare qu'il accordât toute son attention à la leçon. Lorsque Fitz essayait de parler de certains sujets avec lui, il n'y montrait aucun intérêt. Il lui avait parlé de la Révolution Française, mais Georges ne se souciait pas le moins du monde de ce qui se passait dans d'autres pays.

\- Tout cela ne m'intéresse pas, dit-il. Je n'aime pas les livres, ni l'histoire, ni la géographie. Et ma mère ne m'oblige pas à faire ce que je n'ai pas envie de faire.

\- C'est une mauvaise chose. Comment pourrez-vous assurer votre avenir si vous ne savez rien ? Vous ne devriez pas écouter votre mère. Elle va gâcher votre vie.

Et il entreprit de lui enseigner tout ce qu'il avait appris sur ce qui se passait en dehors de l'Angleterre. Il ne se rendit pas compte que Georges prêtait à peine attention à ce qu'il lui racontait. En même temps, miss Dalton et Mr Sheston découvrirent également que Georges était inattentif et travaillait le moins possible. Il préférait utiliser ses sourires et ses charmantes manières pour séduire miss Dalton et obtenir un travail facile et uniquement pendant les heures d'école le matin. Il n'avait jamais eu à travailler à la maison et il passait ses soirées à faire des ragots avec sa mère et ses sœurs.

?

Au cours de l'été, Fitzwilliam essaya de convaincre son père de lui permettre de participer à la chasse. Mais le duc le jugeait bien trop jeune. Manier une arme à feu était très dangereux et un fusil était lourd. Le duc en discuta avec son épouse, qui était contre, et avec son intendant, Mr Wickham.

\- Je n'y vois aucun mal, dit-il. cependant, vous avez raison. Il est bien trop jeune pour ce genre d'activité. Il vaut mieux qu'il attende d'avoir au moins dix ans. J'aimerais que Georges s'intéresse plus à ce genre de choses. Mais il ne pense qu'à s'amuser et à faire du charmes aux commerçants de Lambton.

\- Et moi, j'aimerais que Fitzwilliam possède les capacités de Georges dans ce domaine, répondit le duc. Il se sent assez à l'aise avec nos amis de la ville, mais je crains qu'il ne le soit pas autant avec les étrangers. Georges ne semble pas avoir ce problème.

\- Il apprendra, Votre Grâce. Il est encore très jeune. Laissez-lui le temps. C'est peut-être le fait d'être enfant unique. Cela ne lui rend pas les choses faciles. Mais je suis sûr que les choses s'arrangeront en grandissant. Vous comptez l'envoyer à Eton dans trois ans, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Je n'ai pas vraiment décidé. Je le ferais le moment venu.

\- Je pense que ce serait une bonne chose pour lui, car cela lui permettrait de rencontrer d'autres enfants de son âge et plus âgés et de prendre plus d'assurance en compagnie d'autres personnes.

\- Oui, vous avez sans doute raison, mais ce n'est pas une chose facile à décider. Je vais y réfléchir et je verrais lorsque le moment sera venu. Cela dépendra de ses résultats avec Mr Sheston.

Lorsque le duc retrouva son fils près des écuries, il lui dit :

\- Je suis désolé de vous décevoir, Fitz, mais vous êtes trop jeune pour toucher à une arme à feu. C'est quelque chose de très dangereux. Nous en reparlerons lorsque vous aurez dix ans.

Je ne m'attendais pas à une réponse positive, Père. Je suppose que Maman y est opposé ?

\- Oui, en effet, mais je suis d'accord avec elle. Et Mr Wickham pense qu'il vaut mieux attendre encore un peu. Venez, Fitz, montons ensemble.

Ils galopèrent à travers les champs et Fitzwilliam oublia bientôt sa déception. Il n'avait pas vraiment cru qu'il aurait le droit d'aller chasser cette année et dès la fin de la promenade avec son père, il avait oublié sa déception. Il attendrait encore deux ans. Il était très désireux d'aller chasser mais savait faire preuve de patience.

Pendant que les chasseurs étaient occupés, Georges montra à son camarade comment tuer un oiseau sans arme. Ils se rendirent à Lambton et sur le pré, ils cueillirent des châtaignes sur l'arbre qui se trouvait près de la fontaine. Ils emmenèrent ensuite leur récolte à la forge qui fit des trous dans les fruits. Georges montra à Fitzwilliam comment faire une chaîne de deux ou trois d'entre eux sur un morceau de ficelle, de le faire tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête et la lancer sur un oiseau volant au-dessus de leur tête. Cette arme brut atteignait rarement son objectif et, si par hasard il le touchait, il ne faisait que mutiler le pauvre animal.

Fitzwilliam pensa que c'était une très pauvre manière de chasser, mais il aimait les châtaignes et apprécia de lancer l'arme dans un arbre ou une botte de foin. Un jour, il effraya même involontairement une fille de ferme de l'autre côté des bottes de foin.

Les deux garçons continuèrent à monter à cheval pour se rendre à Lambton presque tous les jours et furent souvent rejoint dans leur chasse aux châtaignes par certains des garçons vivant dans le village. Georges donnait l'impression de tous les connaître. Il parlait beaucoup avec eux et ne se gênait pas de faire des blagues. Fitzwilliam était trop timide pour se joindre à eux et il avait l'impression qu'ils se moquaient de lui. Il jugea préférable de les éviter. Il soupçonnait que c'était des garçons susceptibles de causer des ennuis. Heureusement, la cueillette des châtaignes prit fin et Fitzwilliam n'eut bientôt plus aucune raison de se rendre à Lambton, sauf lorsqu'il accompagnait son père à la librairie.

?

 _Pemberley, 1794_

Mr Sheston faisait un rapport régulier au duc concernant les progrès de ses élèves. Ce fut le cas ce jour-là, même s'il n'avait pas hâte de le faire, en ce mois de mars 1794. Il se sentait un peu déprimé car, une fois de plus, il n'avait que de mauvaises nouvelles à annoncer concernant l'un de ses élèves.

\- Nous avons tout essayé, Votre Grâce. Mais il n'y a rien à faire, reconnut Mr Sheston. Il ne s'applique pas du tout dans ses études. Je crains que Georges ne préfère de beaucoup perdre son temps dans la satisfaction de ses désirs personnels. Son niveau est actuellement insuffisant pour aller à Eton. Et je ne parle pas de Cambridge.

\- Que proposez-vous de faire, Mr Sheston ? demanda le duc.

\- Je lui ai parlé à plusieurs reprises sur la nécessité de se concentrer sur ses leçons, mais cela ne semble pas avoir le moindre effet sur lui. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je pourrais faire. Il ne veut rien savoir.

\- Ses manières sont excellentes, mais je peux détecter une certaine frivolité dans son comportement, à l'inverse de la nature grave de mon fils, réfléchit le duc à haute voix. Peut-être devrais-je parler à Mr Wickham pour lui parler de nos préoccupations au sujet de son fils ?

\- J'ai déjà parlé plusieurs fois à Mr Wickham mais je crains que ce ne soit vain. Il a peu de temps à consacrer à son fils qui, malheureusement, subit la mauvaise influence de sa mère qui lui donne des idées au-dessus de son rang. Elle ne semble pas croire qu'il devrait travailler. Elle a l'air persuadée que son fils deviendra un homme riche. Comment compte-t-il s'y prendre, c'est une chose qu'elle ne semble pas savoir. Je suppose qu'elle compte sur vous pour cela. Miss Dalton et moi pensons qu'il vaudrait mieux l'envoyer dans une bonne école. Soumis à la discipline et loin de l'influence de sa mère, il sera obligé de se mettre à travailler sérieusement. Surtout si vous le convoquez ici pour le réprimander et lui faire comprendre que son avenir dépend de son travail. Et qu'il en sera le seul responsable.

\- Je comprends. Vous avez certainement raison. Je me suis montré trop indulgent avec lui. Et qu'avez-vous à dire au sujet de Fitz ? Comment progresse-t-il ? Sa mère et moi ne voulons pas qu'il aille à l'école pour l'instant, même si je sais qu'il devra le faire dans un an ou deux.

\- J'aimerais que tous les élèves soient comme Fitzwilliam, dit Mr Sheston. Il aime vraiment apprendre. Il est très curieux et veut en savoir le plus possible. En fait, le seul problème, c'est qu'il est vraiment trop grave. Il n'aime pas qu'on lui fasse perdre son temps et se fâche lorsque Georges perturbe les leçons.

\- Alors, vous pensez que ce ne sera pas un problème si Fitz se retrouve votre seul élève.

\- Peut-être se sentira-t-il un peu seul pour les activités de loisirs comme l'équitation ou la pêche, mais je pense qu'il sera soulagé de prendre ses leçons seul, sans être constamment interrompu.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais suivre votre suggestion d'envoyer Georges à l'école. Si vous pouvez me recommander des écoles convenables, je vais parler avec Mr Wickham pour voir ce qui peut être fait. Je ne pense pas qu'il pourra partir avant la Saint-Michel, cependant. Il vous faudra lutter contre lui pendant encore un certain temps. Merci pour cette recommandation, Mr Sheston. Je vais faire ce qui est nécessaire.

Après le départ du tuteur, le duc s'assit à son bureau en regardant par la fenêtre.

« _J'ai sans doute commis une grave erreur en montrant un tel intérêt à Georges Wickham_ , songea-t-il. _Ses manières charmeuses et ses sourires agréables m'ont, de toute évidence, aveuglé sur son véritable caractère. Il est paresseux et vain. Peut-être mon intérêt a-t-elle donné à croire à Georges des choses qui n'existent pas. Anne a sans doute raison à son sujet. Il semble se considérer comme l'égal de Fitzwilliam. Je dois corriger cette erreur. Et il faut espérer que l'internat lui fera perdre ses mauvaises habitudes. Le moment venu, je lui dirai de réfléchir à une carrière. Mais je ne l'influencerais pas à ce sujet. Même si je souhaiterais qu'il choisisse l'église, je crains de le faire pour moi et non pour lui. Il choisira tout seul_. »

Mais avant tout, il devait discuter avec son père, puis parler avec Georges lui-même. Il était temps qu'il comprenne où était sa place.

La discussion avec Mr Wickham ne fut pas facile. L'intendant était conscient que la trop grande indulgence et les idées de grandeur de sa femme risquaient de causer beaucoup de mal à son fils. Il fut donc absolument d'accord sur le fait que Georges devait aller à l'école. Il espérait qu'il en tirerait profit.

Le duc aussi. Et ce fut ce qu'il expliqua clairement au jeune garçon lorsque celui-ci vint le rejoindre dans son bureau suite à sa convocation.

\- Vous devez comprendre, Georges, que vous n'allez pas dépendre de votre père ou d'autres personnes toute votre vie. Il vous faudra travailler dur pour assurer votre avenir. Vous seul pouvez le faire. Personne ne s'en chargera à votre place. C'est pourquoi je vais vous envoyer dans une école. Vous serez obligé de travailler. Ne vous y trompez pas, les professeurs ne vous laisseront pas faire ce que vous voulez. Si vous ne faites rien, vous serez sévèrement puni. Voulez-vous nous faire honte, à votre père et à moi ? Voulez-vous que je regrette tous les bienfaits que je vous ai offert et que je les suppriment ?

\- Non, Votre Grâce, dit Georges en baissant la tête d'un air penaud.

En son for inférieur, il était furieux contre Mr Sheston qui l'avait dénoncé. Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas faire ce qu'il voulait ? C'était rageant et injuste. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'obéir. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre l'affection de son parrain. Mais il trouverait bien un moyen d'obtenir ce qu'il jugeait lui revenir de droit.

\- Il y a autre chose que vous devez savoir, dit le duc en fixant sur son filleul un regard sévère. Vous êtes le fils de mon intendant. J'ai fait de vous mon filleul à cause du respect que m'inspire votre père. Ne vous faites pas d'idées, Georges. Vous n'êtes pas mon fils. Je peux vous offrir certains avantages, mais cela n'ira pas plus loin. Si vous n'en tirez pas profit, vous aurez à en subir les conséquences tout seul car je ne vous aiderais plus. Un jour, mon fils héritera de ce domaine sur lequel vous vivez. Si vous pensez que cela signifie qu'il va passer son temps à s'amuser, vous vous trompez complètement. Pour que ce domaine reste prospère, il faut accomplir beaucoup de travail. L'argent ne pousse pas sur les arbres, Georges. J'espère que vous n'avez pas eu cette idée stupide. Cela reviendrait à être déçu. J'espère que vous avez compris. Cet automne, vous irez à l'école. Si vous travaillez dur pour rattraper votre retard causé par votre paresse et votre préférence pour l'amusement, vous serez récompensé. Dans le cas contraire, c'est votre avenir tout entier que vous mettez en jeu. J'avais envisagé de vous envoyer à Cambridge, mais vous n'avez pas le niveau pour y aller. Ne me faites pas honte, Georges. Je ne voudrais pas découvrir que vous ne valez pas la peine d'obtenir mon aide. Dans ce cas, je pourrais décider d'utiliser mon temps et mon argent pour quelqu'un de plus méritant. Comprenez-vous ce que je veux dire ?

\- Oui, Votre Grâce.

\- Très bien. J'espère que je ne serais pas obligé de vous rappeler à l'ordre. Evitez de croire aux idées de votre mère. Elles sont absurdes. Si vous voulez faire fortune, cela ne dépendra de personne d'autre que de vous, ne l'oubliez pas. Vous pouvez partir, Georges. Et ne m'en voulez pas de vous parler ainsi. C'est pour votre bien. Je ne veux pas vous voir gâcher votre avenir.

Georges Wickham ne dit rien. Il s'inclina poliment et quitta la pièce. Il donna l'impression d'être honteux alors qu'en réalité, il était furieux.

Les poings serrés, il avançait sans prêter attention à ceux qui se trouvaient devant lui et les serviteurs étaient obligés de s'écarter pour éviter d'être heurtés. Le jeune Wickham fulminait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le duc lui avait parlé ainsi. Il n'avait jamais envisagé qu'il devrait travailler un jour. Il était évident qu'il s'était fait des illusions. Le duc prétendait que sa mère lui racontait des bêtises. Pourtant, c'était tellement plus simple de la croire. Pourquoi devrait-il vivre une vie misérable alors qu'il méritait mieux ? Il devait obtenir ce qu'il voulait de son propre chef ? Eh bien, il leur ferait voir ce qu'il valait. Il travaillerait puisqu'il n'avait pas le choix, mais le moment venu, il épouserait une femme riche ce qui lui permettrait de vivre à sa guise. Il n'aurait plus à se donner du mal pour gagner sa vie. Il ne voulait pas être comme son père, obligé de travailler pour quelqu'un. Non ! Il mènerait sa vie comme il l'entendait !

?

Après le départ de son filleul, le duc poussa un profond soupir. Il n'était pas sûr que le garçon ait vraiment compris ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Il poussa un soupir. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'attendre et de voir. Tout dépendait de Georges, maintenant. Il avait vu une lueur de rébellion dans ses yeux, mais il espérait qu'il comprendrait qu'agir ainsi risquait de lui nuire gravement. Il ne l'aiderait plus s'il ne s'en montrait pas digne. Il n'avait jamais aimé perdre son temps. Et il le démontrerait clairement. Il commençait à se rendre compte que les manières et les sourires de Georges pouvaient l'amener à faire beaucoup de mal, autour de lui. En particulier, aux jeunes filles. Il espérait qu'il n'en arriverait pas là. Sinon, il aurait à en subir les conséquences. Il ne voulait pas qu'une telle chose se produise, cela briserait le cœur de son père, mais il craignait de ne pas pouvoir l'en empêcher. Pourtant, il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour éviter cela.

?

Au cours de cet automne, il y eut un autre événement pour Fitzwilliam. Il fut autorisé à participer à une partie de chasse sans être armé, juste pour regarder. D'abord, il resta avec les valets qui tenaient les fusils. Mais il fut aussi parfois autorisé à aller avec les chiens qui allaient récupérer les oiseaux.

\- Vous devrez attendre un an ou deux, Fitz, avant d'apprendre à manier un fusil, lui avait dit son père. Mais je pense que vous pouvez tirer un certain profit à regarder de quelle manière s'y prennent les chasseurs et comment les rabatteurs trouvent les oiseaux en vol.

\- M'apprendrez-vous à tirer l'année prochaine, Père ? avait demandé Fitz.

\- Peut-être, Fitz. Vous savez que votre mère ne se soucie pas de fusils. Elle sait que les tétras et les faisans doivent être ramenés pour fournir la cuisine, mais je crois qu'elle préférerait que vous ne participiez pas à ce sport jusqu'à ce que vous soyez beaucoup plus vieux.

\- Peut-être pourriez-vous m'apprendre sans le dire à Mère ? avait suggéré Fitz avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Fitz ! Ce serait malhonnête ! Ne vous ai-je pas toujours appris à ne dire que la vérité absolue ? Un déguisement de toute sorte est une chose odieuse !

\- Oui, Père, je m'en souviens. Je suis désolé, mais il est difficile d'attendre parce que ma mère n'aime pas les armes à feu.

\- Je sais ce qu'il en est, Fitz. Mais dans deux ans, vous serez probablement assez vieux pour utiliser un fusil mais vous ne pouvez pas le faire aujourd'hui. Soyez patient, fils.

Fitz aimait passer des moments avec son père, comme il appréciait également les soirées où il n'y avait aucun invité, ce qui lui permettait de rejoindre son père pour jouer au backgammon, aux échecs ou simplement pour parler des histoires de la mythologie grecque et romaine et l'histoire de ces civilisations. Ces soirs-là, lady Anne s'asseyait tranquillement avec son ouvrage, écoutant avec joie les deux personnes qui étaient les plus chers pour elle.

Fitzwilliam avait été ravi lorsque Mr Sheston lui fit prendre connaissance des classiques. Il avait pris un bon départ dans l'apprentissage du grec et du latin et était toujours prêt à démontrer ses nouvelles connaissances à son père.

Pendant les vacances, la famille du comte de Matlock vint à Pemberley pendant une semaine. Fitz était heureux que son cousin Richard soit de nouveau avec lui et il l'interrogea longuement sur Eton. Son cousin lui parla de ses nouveaux amis et de la façon dont les choses étaient organisées dans chaque maison. Il y avait beaucoup de choses à apprendre et Fitz était très désireux de rejoindre son cousin, même si l'idée de rencontrer des inconnus l'intimidait. Cependant, il pensait que ce serait sans doute différent parce que c'était des enfants.

Fitz fut heureux de voir aussi son parrain, le colonel John Fitzwilliam. Ce dernier avait passé deux années avec son régiment au Canada et il fut très surpris de découvrir à quel point son neveu était devenu mature pendant tout ce temps. Lorsque John félicita son frère sur le développement de son fils, le duc sourit et répondit :

\- Oh oui, il est enthousiaste et bavard dans le cercle de la famille, mais je crains qu'il ne soit plutôt timide et mal à l'aise avec les autres personnes.

?

Le comte de Matlock et sa famille quittèrent Pemberley au début de la nouvelle année, mais John resta plus longtemps. Après deux années d'absence, il avait obtenu plusieurs mois de permission pour se reposer et il était heureux de passer l'hiver avec sa sœur et son beau-frère, ainsi que son neveu. Il en profita pour raconter toutes ses aventures au Canada, ce qui ne manqua pas d'intéresser Fitz.

?

A la mi-janvier, Fitzwilliam assista à une fête organisée à la maison des Wickham pour fêter l'anniversaire de George. Lorsqu'il entra dans la maison, le bruit qui émanait du salon fut très éprouvant pour lui. De nombreux garçons riaient et criaient, des filles riaient, un bébé pleurait, et des adultes parlaient en formant des groupes lorsqu'ils ne parlaient pas à l'un ou l'autre des enfants. Il eut un mouvement de recul car il n'avait aucune envie de se mêler à cette cacophonie, mais son tuteur l'encouragea à entrer. Il trouva Georges au milieu d'un grand groupe occupé à discuter bruyamment.

Fitzwilliam offrit ses vœux à son ami, fut présenté aux autres garçons et fut bientôt entraîné à participer à de nombreux jeux parmi lesquels il y avait celui où il fallait attraper des oranges, la pêche, ou d'autres amusements. Il aimait jouer et fut désolé lorsqu'ils se terminèrent lorsque l'heure vint de souper. Alors que les invités se pressaient vers la table de rafraîchissements, Fitzwilliam remarqua un petit groupe de filles dans un coin de la salle qui le regardaient et de l'autre côté de la pièce, certains garçons l'observaient également en chuchotant entre eux. Il se sentit extrêmement mal à l'aise car il avait la nette impression de ne pas être à sa place.

Dans la salle à manger, plusieurs tables avaient été installés et les invités s'assirent rapidement. Les adultes s'installèrent à une table, les garçons à une seconde et les filles à une troisième. Fitzwilliam était soulagée par cette séparation. Il n'aurait pas su quoi dire à toutes ces filles gloussantes et stupides dont l'éducation laissait à désirer et qui ne parlait que de robes ou de l'apparence physique des garçons. Son soulagement, cependant, fut remplacé par le dégoût lorsqu'il se rendit compte du comportement de certains garçons partageant sa table. Certains avaient vraiment de très mauvaises manières. Certains se mirent même à jeter de la nourriture sur les autres. Il les regarda d'un air horrifié, mais ne dit rien, mangea très peu et souhaita sincèrement retourner chez lui auprès de ses parents.

D'autres évènements désagréables attendaient Fitzwilliam après le dîner. Un petit bal avait été prévu et il était évident qu'on s'attendait à ce qu'il danse avec une fille ou deux. Il finit par choisir la sœur de Georges, de trois ans son aînée. Ils ne parlèrent pas du tout car elle était trop effrayée par le fait de danser avec le fils du duc pour envisager de lui faire la conversation en faisant preuve de coquetterie, selon son habitude alors qu'il était visiblement incapable de trouver quelque chose à dire qui pourrait intéresser une fille. Après deux danses, il fut soulagé de pouvoir raccompagner sa partenaire vers son siège, d'aller retrouver Mr Sheston, de dire bonsoir et merci à Mr et Mme Wickham et Georges, avant de prendre congé et de renter à la maison. C'était une soirée qu'il espérait ne pas voir se répéter de sitôt.

Une fois rentré à la maison, il raconta les évènements de la soirée à ses parents. Ils convinrent que cela avait dû être difficile, pour lui, mais ils étaient heureux de savoir qu'il avait participé aux jeux et dansé un peu. Ils tentèrent de lui expliquer que la plupart des enfants présents n'avaient pas eu les avantages de l'éducation et de la bonne société et qu'il ne devait pas les juger sévèrement. Ils lui rappelèrent que sa position sociale future le placerait dans un cercle très différent. Donc, il n'avait pas réellement besoin de se mêler à la population locale de façon quotidienne, mais il devait toujours rester poli et généreux, même s'il y avait peu d'intérêts communs entre eux.


	7. Chapitre 7 Encore Rosings

**Chapitre 7 Encore Rosings**

Fitzwilliam était très heureux de constater que son oncle et parrain était venu rendre une visite à Pemberley. Le jour suivant son arrivée, une fois qu'il eut terminé ses leçons, il sortit dans les jardins et découvrit son père et son oncle plongé dans une discussion très sérieuse. Apparemment, ils discutaient des évènements qui se déroulaient en France, de Robespierre, de la Terreur et de la déclaration de guerre entre la France et l'Angleterre après l'exécution du roi Louis XVI :

\- Pourquoi ont-ils fait cela, Père ? demanda Fitzwilliam. Pourquoi ont-il tué leur roi ?

\- J'ai bien peur, Fitz, qu'il n'existe pas de véritable réponse à cette question. Je suppose que certains hommes ambitieux ont profité de la situation pour prendre le pouvoir et la foule a réagi en conséquence. Mais vous devriez vous rappeler de vos leçons. La France n'est pas le premier pays à avoir fait exécuter son roi.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais cela s'est passé il y a très longtemps. Pensez-vous que Robespierre soit semblable à Cromwell ?

\- Il est probable que nombreux sont ceux qui le croient, Fitz, lui dit son oncle. Mais je doute fort qu'il parvienne à conserver son pouvoir aussi longtemps que Cromwell. Il s'agit d'une situation difficile pour tout le monde car il y a des révolutions partout dans le monde. Nous en avons une dans nos colonies américaines, et il y en a même une qui se produit ici, en Angleterre.

\- Comment cela ? Il n'y a pas de révolution en Angleterre ! protesta Fitz d'un ton surpris. Je le saurai !

\- C'est parce qu'elle est différente de celle qui se produit dans nos colonies ou en France. Celle-ci est plus insidieuse. Une révolution industrielle a débuté il y a une vingtaine d'années et elle commence à apparaître aujourd'hui. Je pense qu'elle va durer pendant encore un bon nombre d'années, peut-être jusqu'à ce que vos enfants et vos petits-enfants soient eux-mêmes parents à leur tour, Fitz.

Se tournant vers son beau-frère, John poursuivit :

\- Je suis certain, George, que vous avez remarque que l'industrie se développait de plus en plus et cette croissance va probablement continuer au fil des années. Je pense que ceux qui travaillent la terre vont aller dans les villes, dans l'espoir de travailler dans de meilleures conditions, avec des salaires plus importants. Les villes vont grandir avec le surplus de population, les terres agricoles seront abandonnées et sans doute vendues pour y faire construire des usines. Les commerçants vont s'enrichir et les agriculteurs risquent d'avoir beaucoup de mal à produire suffisamment de nourriture pour toute cette population supplémentaire. Ils ne voudront plus travailler la terre et préfèreront posséder leurs propres fermes.

John donnait l'impression de vouloir avertir son beau-frère pendant que son neveu écoutait avec attention. Il semble qu'il avait découvert beaucoup de choses au cours de ses voyages et lorsqu'il se trouvait au Canada.

Le duc hocha la tête. Il comprenait ce que voulait dire son beau-frère et répondit :

\- Vous pourriez bien avoir raison, John. Cependant, je n'ai rien remarqué de la sorte dans le Derbyshire, sauf, peut-être, en ce qui concerne les nouveaux fours pour la poterie. Et il s'agit plus d'industries artisanales que de grandes usines. De plus, mes métayers semblent parfaitement heureux. Du moins, c'est le cas, à l'heure actuelle.

\- Mais vous savez ce qui s'est passé dans le Lancashire, George. Les terres du Derbyshire ne sont pas aussi propices pour les grandes industries. Et vos cultivateurs sont satisfaits parce que vous êtes un propriétaire juste et bienveillant.

\- Mais voyez ce qui se passe dans le Lancashire, George. La terre du Derbyshire n'est pas aussi propice aux grandes industries. Et vos cultivateurs sont satisfaits parce que vous êtes un propriétaire juste et bienveillant, répondit John. Mais le temps viendra, ou, peut-être dans un siècle, ces grandes exploitations agricoles appartiendront au passé.

\- Eh bien, je serais tout aussi juste et bienveillant, alors le domaine restera tel qu'il est, répliqua Fitz, ajoutant :

\- J'aime Pemberley et je ne veux pas qu'il change. Jamais !

C'est très bien, Fitz, dit son oncle. Mais je pense que vous ne devriez pas vous préoccuper de tous les problèmes existant dans le monde, en ce moment. Si vous continuez à vous montrer assidu à vos études et à en apprendre davantage sur le passé ainsi que sur le présent. Ensuite, vous pourrez peut-être bénéficier de tous ces bouleversements, soit pour les prévenir, soit pour vous préparer à l'avenir.

Fitz hocha la tête. Il avait beaucoup de sujets auquel réfléchir tandis qu'il montait pour se préparer pour le dîner.

?

Les semaines passés dans le Kent passèrent plus vite que d'habitude pour Fitzwilliam. Son oncle John ne se contenta pas de passer ses journées à se rendre jusqu'aux limites de Rosings. Il organisa également de longues excursions dans la campagne environnante, se servant de son désir de mieux connaître la région comme excuse. Il ne manqua pas de l'expliquer à sa sœur.

\- Je dois examiner les lieux pour transmettre des informations à nos généraux. Le Kent est la région la plus propice pour une invasion. Il faut donc bien connaître les lieux afin de faire ce qu'il faut pour l'éviter.

Lady Catherine n'était pas favorable à un tel projet, même si elle ne pouvait pas s'opposer aux arguments de son frère. Elle aurait préféré garder ses invités autour d'elle, qu'ils soient disponibles et n'acceptent que les projets qu'elle avait elle même prévus. Elle aurait surtout voulu garder Fitzwilliam à Rosings afin qu'il reste auprès de sa fille, Anne et que George tienne compagnie à Lewis.

\- Si vous voulez voir la campagne, pourquoi n'y allez-vous pas avec Edward ? Darcy peut rester ici pour tenir compagnie à Lewis et Fitzwilliam est beaucoup trop jeune pour sortir aujourd'hui, déclara lady Catherine, bien décidée à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Bah ! rétorqua John. C'est lui qui a eu l'idée de faire ces excusions et Fitzwilliam est impatient d'en découvrir plus sur la région du Kent. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi il ne pourrait pas sortir. Il est parfaitement ridicule de votre part, de croire que vous pouvez le garder enfermé dans cette maison. Et ce serait vraiment bien, pour tous les deux, de passer du temps ensemble. Darcy n'a pas toujours la possibilité de rester avec son fils. Ne leur gâchez pas cela à cause de vos idées stupides, Catherine. Sinon, Darcy pourrait décider qu'il n'a plus envie de venir ici/

Lady Catherine se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas forcer John à renoncer à ses projets. Elle décida donc d'en discuter avec sa sœur qui, elle en était certaine, ne manquerait pas d'écouter ses conseils.

\- Anne, vous devez m'aider, dit-elle, interrompant sa sœur, occupée avec sa correspondance. John veut emmener tous les hommes toute la journée de demain, si le temps est beau, même Fitzwilliam. Je ne pense pas qu'il devrait y aller. Il devrait rester ici et tenir compagnie à Anne.

\- Eh bien, Catherine, que voulez-vous que je fasse à ce sujet ? demanda la duchesse. Vous savez que si George et John envisagent de sortir, Fitzwilliam voudra s'y rendre avec eux. Je ne pense pas que ce que je pourrais avoir à dire sur la question pourrait compter.

\- N'avez-vous pas expliqué à Fitzwilliam qu'il devait montrer une attention particulière à Anne ? demanda lady Catherine, étonnée de la négligence de sa sœur. Ne lui avez-vous pas dit ce que nous attendons de lui lorsque Anne et lui seront en âge de se marier ?

\- Une attention particulière ? Catherine, vous me faites rire ! Quel genre d'attention un garçon de neuf ans pourrait-il accorder à une fillette de cinq ans ? N'est-ce pas suffisant de savoir qu'il prenne ses repas et joue avec elle dans le parc ? Vous ne pouvez pas vous attendre à obtenir plus de lui à son âge.

La duchesse ne savait pas si elle devait être amusée ou agacée devant la persistance de sa sœur à atteindre son but.

\- Quant à ce que nous attendons de lui lorsqu'il sera adulte, je lui ai seulement suggéré qu'il trouve une jeune fille convenable, celle qu'il peut aimer au-dessus de toute autre personne, une jeune femme qui saura comment gérer un domaine, être une bonne hôtesse pour recevoir les membres de la bonne société, à la ville et à la campagne, et qui pourra prendre soin de nos métayers et du personnel de Pemberley et de Darcy House, ainsi que des autres domaines de la famille.

« _Est-ce que vous craigniez à ce point que personne ne veuille épouser Anne lorsqu'elle sera en âge de se marier pour vouloir à ce point le marier à mon fils sans vous soucier de leurs sentiments ?_ » était ce que la duchesse aurait bien voulu demander à sa sœur.

Même si elle sourit un peu devant la véracité de cette pensée, elle s'abstint de l'exprimer à haute voix et décida de parler de façon claire à sa sœur.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit, Catherine, qu'il est hors de question de vouloir forcer mon fils à faire quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas. Comment osez-vous envisager de leur raconter ce qui ne sera que des mensonges de votre part ? Ni votre mari, ni le mien n'ont donné leur accord pour un tel projet ! Et je doute que vous l'obteniez ! Ce que vous voulez ne compte absolument pas ! Vous feriez mieux de renoncer à ce projet absurde. Anne est en bien meilleure santé, depuis que vous ne pouvez plus décider de quoi que ce soit qui la concerne. Vous feriez mieux de vous en rappeler. Quant à vous opposer au fait que mon fils s'amuse en compagnie des messieurs, qui êtes-vous pour le décider ? Je ne pense pas qu'il ait envie de rester ici afin de vous écouter l'ennuyer avec vos discours absurdes auquel il ne prêtera probablement aucune attention. Laissez-le tranquille ! Il préfère aller dehors plutôt que de rester enfermé et ce n'est pas moi qui pourrait m'y opposer. D'ailleurs, Anne pourrait aller avec lui. Je suis certaine qu'il saura veiller sur elle, car c'est un garçon consciencieux et il la considère comme sa petite sœur. Avec Edward également présent, elle ne risquera rien.

Lady Catherine fut sur le point de protester, mais elle se contint. Finalement, elle obtiendrait ce qu'elle voulait. Fitzwilliam passerait du temps avec Anne. Le fait qu'il la considère comme une petite sœur était assez gênant, mais elle veillerait à ce que les choses changent le moment venu. Elle ne permettrait à personne de s'opposer à son projet.

?

Le lendemain, le temps promettait d'être beau. Après un petit déjeuner très tôt, John, George, Edward et Fitzwilliam partirent en voiture afin de visiter le château de Leeds, situé à environ vingt miles de Rosings. Le personnel de la cuisine avait préparé un pique-nique copieux car il n'était pas prévu qu'ils reviendraient à temps pour le dîner. Fitz était ravi d'être autorisé à participer à cette expédition. En fait, dès que les portes de Rosings se furent refermées sur eux, tout le parti était en verve. Finalement, Anne ne viendrait pas car elle avait éternué plusieurs fois et lady Catherine avait, à contrecœur, jugé qu'il valait mieux qu'elle reste à la maison.

Après plusieurs heures de voyage à travers la campagne printanière, la voiture approcha de leur destination à partir du haut d'une petite côte. Devant eux, le château de Leeds, situé sur deux îles dans un lac, formé par la rivière, comme les en informa Mr Sheston. Le château avait été construit en 1119, mais le manoir existait déjà avant le _Domesday Book [1]_ à la famille royale saxonne au temps du règne d'Æthelwulf de Wessex en 857.

Mr Sheston poursuivit sa leçon d'histoire :

\- Peu de temps avant la conquête de l'Angleterre par Guillaume le Conquérant, le roi Edouard le Confesseur céda le manoir à la puissante famille Godwin. Ensuite, il fut cédé à Hamo de Crèvecœur qui y avait séjourné avec son père. En 1119, Robert de Crèvecœur commença la construction du premier château de pierre. Le donjon principal fut construit là où se trouve l'actuelle gloriette. Il n'est pas impossible que, sans l'existence du moulin fortifié situé près de la rivière Len, le château n'aurait jamais été construit là où il se trouve.

Les deux garçons écoutaient attentivement, fascinés par l'histoire qui leur était racontée.

Un peu plus tard, ils atteignirent la guérite avec sa barbacane et son pont-levis, qui représentaient les derniers vestiges de l'ancienne forteresse normande construite bien avant que le château ne soit devenu un palais royal.

Dès que Fitz vit le pont-levis et ce qui semblait être un fossé, il demanda :

\- Pensez-vous qu'il y aura des donjons ? Je tiens à les explorer !

Il fut déçu, cependant de ne voir que quelques salles publiques dans le château. Cela ressemblait à des chambres ordinaires, sans donjons. Pas de chambres secrètes derrière les lambris, et aucune des tours pour emprisonner des princesses.

Le parc s'avéra beaucoup plus intéressant car il faisait environ deux cent hectares de bois, une grotte et un labyrinthe. Fitz et Edward explorèrent le labyrinthe pendant un long moment, se retrouvant sans cesse à une impasse, ce qui les contraignait à faire demi-tour lorsqu'ils atteignirent finalement le centre. Ils entendirent la voix de leur oncle John qui les appelaient pour le pique-nique.

Le petit groupe revint à Rosings revint à Rosings très heureux de sa journée et plein de projets pour la semaine suivante. Lady Anne était très heureuse de voir leur bonheur et écouta attentivement William qui lui raconta tout concernant le pont-levis et le labyrinthe. Lady Catherine n'était pas aussi heureuse car elle avait espéré qu'ils seraient déçus au point que ce serait leur seule excursion.

Au cours des semaines suivantes passées à Rosings, le même groupe se rendit jusqu'à l'estuaire de la Tamise où ils marchèrent le long du front de mer jusqu'à Tunbridge Wells, une ville d'eaux rendue célèbre pour sa source miraculeuse découverte en 1606 par lord North, et de pique-niquer à proximité des North Downs, une chaîne de collines crayeuses situées à cheval sur les comtés du Surrey et du Kent. Elles s'étendaient de Farnham à l'ouest jusqu'aux falaises blanches de Douvres, sur la mer du Nord, à l'est.

Les dames décidèrent de les accompagner pour le pique-nique et Fitzwilliam n'était pas du tout heureux lorsque sa tante insista pour qu'il accompagne Anne et Mme Jenkinson dans la voiture. Il tenta d'intéresser Anne avec les scènes qui se passaient devant eux mais elle resta silencieuse. Il essaya de parler à lady Catherine du château de Leeds, mais il fut bientôt évident qu'elle se désintéressait totalement de toute propriété qui ne soit pas Rosings ou Pemberley. Il tenta d'intéresser Mme Jenkinson au sujet de la promenade au bord de la mer et sur la plage, mais elle était trop occupée à s'agiter sur Anne pour lui prêter attention. Il resta silencieux pendant le reste du trajet tandis que lady Catherine lui faisait un discours sur le rang et la richesse de la famille, de la nécessité de s'allier aux meilleures familles liées à la terre et de s'unir contre les prétentions de ceux qui avaient moins d'éducation et cherchaient à s'élever au dessus de leur rang, de choisir un partenaire de mariage approprié et la dégradation que pourrait lui apporter un mariage inconvenant. Fitzwilliam n'écoutait pas du tout ce discours qu'elle lui faisait à chaque visite, mais il hocha la tête de temps en temps et parvint à garder une expression parfaitement neutre qui ne révélait rien à sa tante de ses pensées.

En arrivant à leur destination, John, Edward, le duc et Mr Sheston partirent explorer une colline avec des bois très denses à leur sommet. La vue depuis la cime valait bien la montée, les Downs apparaissaient dans le lointain comme un mer verte qui s'agitait. Ils marchaient à travers les bois et avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, deux heures s'écoulèrent depuis qu'ils avaient quittés les autres au-dessous d'eux. Ils firent rapidement demi-tour pour trouver une lady Catherine indignée prête à ramener tout le monde à Rosings.

\- Anne ne doit pas rester au soleil plus d'une heure, déclara-t-elle vivement. Fitzwilliam, vous êtes très en retard pour le retour de votre promenade. Je suis très mécontente…

\- De toute façon, vous n'êtes jamais contente lorsque les choses ne se passent pas selon vos caprices, dit Edward d'un ton méprisant. Vous auriez mieux fait de rester à Rosings au lieu de venir pour essayer de gâcher notre plaisir. Je vous conseille de ne pas oublier les ordres de mon père concernant Anne, Madame. Vous n'avez rien à dire sur ses activités. La garder enfermer dans une maison n'est sûrement pas le meilleur moyen de la garder en bonne santé et vous lui avez fait déjà assez de mal avec vos méthodes ridicules !

Lady Catherine s'étouffa à moitié de colère en entendant un tel discours. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien dire. Son mari ne lui permettait plus de s'occuper d'Anne et elle ne pouvait rien y changer.

Fitzwilliam fut ravi lorsque son père intervint en son nom, rappelant à sa belle-sœur qu'aucun d'eux n'avait mangé et qu'ils devraient le faire avant de rentrer. Il demanda à son épouse d'accompagner sa sœur pendant que les garçons rentreraient avec les hommes pour leur retour à Rosings.

De retour à Rosings, Fitzwilliam se précipita pour retrouver sa mère. Il estimait qu'il devait s'excuser auprès d'elle parce qu'elle avait été obligée de faire le voyage de retour avec lady Catherine et Anne à sa place.

\- Maman, je suis désolé que nous ayons mis si longtemps avant de revenir et que vous ayez été obligée de faire le voyage de retour avec tante Catherine et Anne. Je ne voulais pas gâcher votre journée de cette manière.

\- Vraiment, William, vous n'avez pas besoin de me présenter des excuses. Je sais que votre tante parle trop et peut être très ennuyeuse, mais vous avez fait votre devoir ce matin et cela ne m'a pas dérangée de prendre mon tour cette après-midi, répondit sa mère.

Elle sourit et le serra dans ses bras. Ils comparèrent leurs notes sur la conversation de lady Catherine et William, transformant son visage en masque, montra à sa mère comment il avait caché à sa tante tout ce qu'il ressentait et pensait, lorsque son père entra dans la pièce, ils étaient tous les deux en train de rire si fort qu'ils purent à peine s'arrêter le temps de lui expliquer de quoi il s'agissait. Le duc sourit à son tour. Il était évident que sa belle-sœur croyait encore qu'elle pouvait mettre son nez dans les affaires de sa famille. Eh bien, elle ne tarderait pas à découvrir son erreur.

* * *

[1] Domesday Book : Le Domesday Book, en français Livre du Jugement Dernier, est l'enregistrement du grand inventaire de l'Angleterre terminé en 1086, réalisé pour Guillaume le Conquérant, l'équivalent de nos jours d'un recensement national.


	8. Chapitre 8 Visite à Londres

_Bonjour ! Comme promis, voilà un nouveau chapitre pour la nouvelle année. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que je recevrais de nombreux commentaires. Bonne lecture, bonne année et bonne santé à tous !_

 **Chapitre 8 Visite à Londres**

Les trois semaines passées à Londres, qui suivirent les quatre semaines à Rosings, furent délicieuses pour Fitzwilliam. Son oncle John, qui avait rejoint son régiment, lui manquait, ainsi que son cousin Edward. Mais la ville était fascinante et intéressante et les jours semblaient passer avec plus de rapidité qu'il ne le pensait. Chaque matin, Mr Sheston lui donnait ses leçons afin de lui donner le temps de visiter l'un ou l'autre des lieux les plus attractifs de Londres.

Il avait insisté pour aller visiter la Tour de Londres. C'était un endroit fascinant. Fitzwilliam était impressionné par la taille de la forteresse. Il savait qu'elle datait du douzième siècle, du moins, sa construction. Guillaume le Conquérant était celui qui l'avait ordonnée. Le château avait été utilisé comme une prison. L'endroit avait été agrandi au fil des siècles. Il servait également de résidence royale.

La tour de Londres se composait d'un ensemble de bâtiments entourant le donjon principal, la _Tour Blanche_ , le tout protégé par deux rangées de remparts défensifs concentriquesplus une douve. A l'intérieur, on y trouvait des lieux d'habitation royaux, mais aussi un casernement, des salles de garde, des tours défensives, etc.

Le jeune garçon écoutait avec la plus grande attention le récit de son tuteur.

\- La tour a joué un rôle très important dans l'histoire du royaume, dit Mr Sheston. Elle a été assiégée de nombreuses fois et pour garder le pouvoir dans le pays, il fallait être en mesure de la contrôler. Elle était aussi destinée à protéger la Tamise, mais aussi Londres et le commerce. Ceux qui la tenaient entre leurs mains étaient donc les maîtres de l'Angleterre, et même après, de tout l'Empire.

\- Elle a emprisonné des personnes célèbres ? demanda Fitzwilliam.

\- Oui. Il y a eu, par exemple, la pauvre lady Jane Gray et son mari qui y furent exécutés sur l'ordre de la reine, Marie Tudor. Ils n'étaient que des pions entre les mains de nobles ambitieux. Il y a également eu sir Walter Raleigh qui y est resté emprisonné un certain temps avant d'être exécuté. Il a fondé la première colonie anglaise et a contribué à battre la fameuse « Invincible Armada. »

Fitzwilliam se mit à rire :

\- Elle n'était pas vraiment invincible, puisqu'elle a été détruite sans atteindre son but !

\- En effet, sourit Mr Sheston, mais à l'époque, les Espagnols étaient assez orgueilleux pour croire qu'elle serait capable de vaincre les Anglais. Il est vrai que le mauvais temps nous a été favorable. Mais c'était une bataille mémorable.

Il se tut un instant avant de poursuivre :

\- Il y a eu également des meurtres dans la Tour, hélas. Je veux parler des deux petits Princes, Edouard V et son frère Richard, duc d'York. Ils ont sans doute été ordonné par le roi Richard III. Il y a également eu deux des reines, épouses du roi Henri VIII, qui y furent exécutés, Catherine Howard et Anne Boleyn. Et le roi Henri VI y est mort assassiné, alors qu'il était en prières dans la chapelle privative de la Tour Wakefield.

Fitzwilliam fit une grimace. Il ne trouvait pas cela très amusant.

\- Il y a également eu, bien sûr, le comte d'Essex qui y fut exécuté après avoir trahi la reine Elisabeth contre qui il a comploté.

\- C'est bien fait ! s'écria le jeune garçon. Les traîtres méritent la mort !

Mr Sheston fut un peu surpris par ces paroles, cependant, il ne pouvait que les approuver.

\- Parmi les autres prisonniers, il y eut aussi Jean le Bon, roi de France, qui fut capturé par Edward, le Prince noir, en 1360, et Charles, duc d'Orléans qui fut capturé à la bataille d'Azincourt et emprisonné en 1415.

\- Mais ils n'ont pas été exécutés, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, bien sûr. Il s'agissait de prisonniers de guerre. Venez. Allons voir la Tour Blanche. C'est le principal bâtiment de ce lieu.

La tour Blanche était un bâtiment de forme rectangulaire, mesurant 32 m par 36 m sur 27 m de hauteur. Les deux angles Ouest étaient dotés d'une tour carrée de petite taille tandis que l'angle Nord-Est était équipé d'une tour ronde contenant l'escalier.

Elle avait quatre étages. Le rez-de-chaussée, le premier, le second et le troisième étage faisaient tous à peu près 680 m2.

L'entrée de la tour se trouvait au premier étage par une porte uniquement accessible par une porte de bois. Mais elle avait été condamnée au seizième siècle et ils furent obligés d'entrer par le côté Nord.

Cet étage, apprit Fitzwilliam, était réservée au _connétable_ _1_ , responsable de la forteresse. Ils firent qu'il y avait trois pièces : une grande pièce à l'Ouest, une petite pièce au Nord-Est, servant autrefois d'entrée et la chapelle, dédiée à Saint-Jean.

C'était au premier et au second étage qu'était exposée la collection d'armes et d'armures. Certaines dataient de l'Epoque Tudor.

Véritablement émerveillé, Fitzwilliam se plaça devant la première armure. Elle avait appartenu au roi Henri VIII. Les gravures avaient été basées sur les dessins de _Hans Holbein_ 2 le jeune.

\- Combien pèse-t-elle ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son compagnon.

\- Quatre-vingts livres. trop lourde pour être vraiment utile.

\- Mais Henry VIII était grand et gros !

\- C'est vrai. Ses armures ont dues être élargies au fur et à mesure qu'il vieillissait. Cela ne devait pas être très confortable.

\- C'était un méchant roi. Il tuait ses épouses pour les remplacer par une autre.

\- Oui, mais cela ne lui a pas porté chance car sa lignée a fini par s'éteindre.

Fitzwilliam hocha la tête. Il avança un peu pour s'arrêter devant une seconde armure. Elle était présentée à cheval et avait appartenue à James II. Le masque, sur le devant le visage était particulièrement travaillé, avec des chevaux cabrés.

Dans la partie Sud de la Tour Blanche, il y avait d'autres armures portées par les rois et les chevaliers d'Angleterre disposées à cheval et armées de toutes pièces. Aux pieds de chaque figure il y a une bannière portant le nom du chevalier représenté.

La première appartenait au roi Edward 1er. Elle était composée d'un haubert ou cotte de mailles, avec ses chausses et son capuchon. Les anciens éperons se composaient de pointes aiguës, sans molettes.

La suivante avait appartenu au roi Henry portait une cuirasse à emboîtement, avec manches et basques de mailles. Il tient à la main une grande hache d'armes. Les éperons sont remarquables par la dimension de leurs branches. Le casque est surmonté d'un lion.

Ensuite, Fitzwilliam vit l'armure de tournoi du roi Edouard IV. Elle était complète. Il y avait : la cuirasse, le casque, le hausse-col, les brassards, les gantelets, les cuissards, les jambards, les solerets - souliers de fer- , la grande garde, la pièce volante. Cette figure tenait une lance à la main, et sur le plastron de la cuirasse on voyait le faucre, ou crochet destiné à soutenir la lance en arrêt.

Ensuite, le jeune garçon vit une armure datant de l'époque du roi Richard III. Elle était richement travaillée.

Celle du roi Edouard VI était superbe, damasquinée en or, et d'un beau travail. L'armure du cheval était ornée des devises de Bourgogne et de Grenade. On supposait qu'elle avait appartenu à Philippe, comte de Flandres, fils de Marie de Bourgogne, qui épousa Juana, fille de Ferdinand et d'Isabelle, les vainqueurs de Grenade.

La dernière armure avait appartenu au roi Henry VIII. Elle fut montrée autrefois comme celle de Guillaume le Conquérant ! Elle était gravée sur toute sa surface de sujets tirés des légendes du Moyen-Âge. Parmi les ornements, on y trouvait les devises de la maison de Tudor entremêlées avec celles d'Aragon : il est donc probable que ce harnais fut fait pour le roi, à l'occasion des fêtes qui furent données pour célébrer son mariage avec Catherine. Entre l'enfoncement et la porte d'entrée. Sur un piédestal, une armure haute de six pieds, qu'on dit avoir été faite pour Henri VIII, alors âgé de 18 ans.

La chapelle Saint Jean était l'une des deux chapelles de la tour de Londres. C'était une chapelle médiévale. Intégrée dans la tour blanche, elle faisait partie intégrante de son plan. Il s'agissait d'une chapelle à nef rectangulaire, se terminant par une abside semi-circulaire qui ressortait sur la partie extérieure. D'ailleurs, le fait que l'abside ressorte au-dessus des murs du cellier prouve qu'elle a été bâtie plus tard, il s'agit donc d'une modification ultérieure à la construction de la tour blanche.

La chapelle était très jolie. Elle était entourée de lourds piliers massifs mais dont l'espacement donnait une impression aérienne. Pour un lieu à l'intérieur d'un donjon, on peut dire que l'effet est réussi. L'autel était fait avec les mêmes pierres que les murs. Ce fut justement en faisant des travaux sur la chapelle St Jean, qu'en 1674, les squelettes de deux enfants furent découverts dans la Tour Blanche, lors de la démolition d'un escalier. Ils étaient contenus dans une boite en bois, enterré sous le sol. Ces os sont censés être les restes des princes de la tour, Edward V et son frère, Richard, le duc d'York. Sur les ordre de Charles II, ils furent enterrés 4 ans plus tard dans la chapelle Henry VII à l'abbaye de Westminster. Un monument conçu par Sir Christopher Wren marque maintenant le lieu de repos supposé de ces princes.

Ensuite, Fitzwilliam insista pour voir les joyaux de la couronne. Une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur de la salle des bijoux, la première partie, appelée le « Hall des Monarques » permettait de voir les blasons des souverains d'Angleterre depuis Guillaume le Conquérant ainsi que les principaux ornements des heaumes au fil des siècles. La salle suivante exposait des masses. Le jeune garçon ne s'y attarda pas. Il voulait voir les bijoux.

Il vit la couronne de Saint Edward. C'était la plus importante et la plus sacrée de toutes les couronnes britanniques. Elle n'était utilisée qu'au moment du couronnement.

Fitzwilliam vit ensuite le sceptre à la croix qui datait de 1661. Il y avait aussi le sceptre à la colombe, datant d la même époque. Il comportait, à son sommet, une colombe qui symbolisait le Saint-Esprit. Il était en or et incrusté de deux cent quatre-vingts gemmes.

Le globe du souverain ou orbe, était une sphère creuse. Il était entouré de deux rubans de pierres précieuses. Il est surmonté d'une croix incrusté de pierres précieuses symbolisant le rôle de défenseur de la foi du monarque britannique.

Il y avait plusieurs épées différentes utilisées lors des couronnements : l'épée d'apparat était la plus grande d'entre elles et était présentée par le grand chambellan lors du couronnement. Elle datait du dix-septième siècle. Sur sa garde étaient représentés un lion et une licorne portant les armoiries royales. Sur la poignée et le pommeau figuraient les armes de l'Angleterre, de l'Ecosse, du pays de Galles et de l'Irlande. Un fourreau de velours cramoisi la complétait.

Les trois autres étaient l'épée de justice spirituelle, l'épée de justice temporelle et l'épée de la clémence. La lame de cette dernière était symboliquement brisée à son extrémité.

Il y avait aussi des bracelets de sincérité et de sagesse, l'anneau de la dignité royale, le bâton de Saint Edouard, huit masses de vermeil. Il y avait également, bien entendu, une vaisselle en vermeil qui servait pendant le banquet de couronnement.

Mr Sheston proposa ensuite à son jeune protégé d'aller voir la Ménagerie. Il savait que l'enfant serait heureux de voir des animaux.

La ménagerie datait du douzième siècle et avait été créée par le roi Henry 1er, même si, à ce moment-là, elle avait été installée dans un autre palais, à Woodstook. Ce fut le roi Jean 1er qui la déménagea à la Tour de Londres, au début du treizième siècle. La ménagerie royale fut officiellement créée en mille trois cent trente. Les gardiens de la Tour étaient aussi ceux de la ménagerie.

En mille deux cent cinquante et un, ce fut un ours polaire qui fut installé dans une cage à la tour de Londres. A l'époque, les fauves avaient été installés dans des endroits stratégiques afin d'effrayer ceux qui s'approchaient de l'entrée.

Fitzwilliam fut extrêmement impressionné par les lions, les tigres et les panthères. Mais en même temps, il ressentait de la pitié pour ces pauvres animaux, enfermés dans de toutes petites cages alors qu'ils étaient faits pour les grands espaces.

\- C'est très cruel de les enfermer là, dit-il. On devrait leur trouver des lieux plus grands et plus adaptés. Ce serait sans doute plus agréables pour eux.

\- Vous avez sans doute raison. Mais n'oubliez pas que ce sont des animaux dangereux. Il faut prendre des précautions pour éviter qu'ils ne mettent la vie des gens en danger.

\- Oui, je suis d'accord, mais on devrait leur trouver un endroit plus adapté. Ils ne sont sûrement pas heureux dans ces cages. Et l'éléphant ? Il est si grand ! Comment peut-il tenir dans un endroit si petit ? C'est malheureux pour eux !

\- J'espère qu'un jour, d'autres personnes en prendront conscience et que cela se fera. En attendant, que dites-vous d'aller voir les corbeaux ?

\- D'accord.

Les corbeaux étaient sans aucun doute l'une des plus grandes curiosités de la forteresse. Leur légende remontait au roi Charles II. Il semblait que le vol des corbeaux commençait à interférer avec le travail de l'astronome royal, John Flamsteed, qui effectuait ses observations quotidiennes avec un télescope situé dans l'observatoire de la Tour Blanche. Le roi Charles, qui en avait assez des déjections d'oiseaux sur les terrains autour de la Tour, ordonna à l'origine que les corbeaux fussent tués, mais on lui déconseilla de mettre cet ordre à exécution car, "si les corbeaux quittaient la tour de Londres, la monarchie chuterait.".

Du coup par pragmatisme, le roi Charles annula son ordre d'extermination des corbeaux. Il fit installer l'Observatoire royal à Greenwich, à quelques kilomètres de là, et ordonna que les ailes de quelques corbeaux seraient coupées pour être sûr de les garder à la Tour. Au cours des siècles, les corbeaux captifs ont été associés à cette légende qui dit que la monarchie s'effondrera le jour où le dernier corbeau partira de la tour.

Fitzwilliam était impressionné par l'histoire des corbeaux, même s'il ne croyait pas réellement qu'ils puissent empêcher la disparition de la monarchie, si cela devait arriver. Ce n'était pas son oiseau préféré, mais si cela plaisait aux Londoniens de le croire, tant mieux pour eux.

Les gardiens de la tour de Londres étaient appelés les Yeoman Warders. Il s'agissait d'un corps de garde dont le rôle consistait surtout à surveiller et à protéger les joyaux de la couronne. Ils étaient également les mieux placés pour répondre aux questions concernant l'histoire de la tour car ils en savaient plus que quiconque. Ils furent créés en mille quatre cent quatre-vingt-cinq par le roi Henry VII. Plus tard, son fils, Henry VIII déplaça la résidence royale hors de la tour de Londres. Le corps fut scindé en deux groupes séparés. La majorité des Yeoman Warders suivirent le roi, mais un groupe de douze gardes fut maintenu à la tour, afin de maintenir en bon état la résidence royale, au cas où le roi y reviendrait. Ils furent alors chargés de garder les prisonniers et c'est à cette occasion qu'ils changèrent de nom en Yeoman Warders, pour refléter leur véritable travail, puisque warder signifiait gardien de prison.

L'uniforme des Yeoman Warders est normalement bleu foncé avec des rayures rouges. Pour les occasions officielle comme la visite du souverain, ils portent un uniforme rouge et or très similaire à celui des «Yeoman of the Guard». Ces uniformes faisaient référence aux tenues traditionnelles des Tudor qui avait été légèrement modifié au XVe siècle à cause de leurs inconforts. Ils avaient une collerette trop larges.

La cérémonie des clés était une tradition qui se déroulait à la tour chaque nuit depuis le quatorzième siècle.

Le responsable en chef des Yeoman Warders, en tenue de cérémonie, va à la rencontre d'une escorte militaire à exactement 9h53. C'est précis. C'est ensemble qu'ils verrouillent les lourdes portes de la tour de Londres. Après avoir sécurisé la porte de la tour, le chef des gardes et son escorte marchent le long des quais. Sur ce chemin du retour le groupe est stoppé par une sentinelle qui crie :

 _Halte ! Qui va là ?_

 _Le chef des Yeoman Warders lui répond, cérémonieusement :_

 _Les clefs !_

 _Quels clefs ?_

 _Les clefs de la Reine Elizabeth !_

 _La sentinelle finalise avec :_

 _Tout va bien !_

A ce moment le groupe s'ébranle et rentre dans la tour, définitivement.

Le chef des Yeoman Warders et son escorte avance jusqu'à l'arche de la tour sanglante, puis dans l'enceinte intérieure. Le groupe s'arrête au bas des escaliers. A leurs sommets se tient un autre groupe de garde. Le chef des warders retire alors son chapeau et cri :

Que Dieu sauve le Roi !

La cérémonie se conclue par la menée des clefs jusqu'à la maison du Roi et leur entreposage en lieu sûr.

Après la tour de Londres, ils visitèrent l'Hôtel de Ville et d'autres bâtiments célèbres dans le cœur de la City de Londres. Un jour, ils allèrent visiter Hampton Court, le célèbre palais de Sir Thomas More et Henry V, où ils furent heureux de trouver un autre labyrinthe. C'était la résidence favorite du roi Henry VIII et c'est là que naquit son fils Edouard.

Le labyrinthe était l'un des plus anciens qui existaient. Fitzwilliam eut grand plaisir à le parcourir et à voir le château qui contenait de magnifiques tableaux parmi lesquels figuraient L'Amour et Psyché, du flamand Antoine van Dyck, le Berger à la flûte de Giorgione, ou encore le Portrait d'un lettré du Titien.

Fitzwilliam accompagnait son père lors de certains de ses voyages d'affaires, que ce soit en ville ou dans les nouvelles boutiques d'Oxford Street. Ils assistèrent à un débat parlementaire dans la galerie des visiteurs à la Chambre des Communes et un autre à la Chambre des Lords, où il put voir son oncle, le comte de Matlock, assis avec tous les autres pairs du royaume. Il y eut également des promenades avec sa mère dans les Jardins et les visites aux nouvelles galeries où ils furent tous les deux ravis de voir les portraits de Gainsborough de Reynolds et de Lawrence à Kensington. Il accompagna ses parents qui allait rendre visite à de nombreux amis et il se mêla aux amis de ses parents lorsque ceux-ci vinrent rendre leur visite, le soir, avant de se retirer pour le dîner.

L'un des moments les plus importants de cette visite fut une soirée qu'il fut autorisé à passer à Vauxhall Gardens. Il y avait tellement de choses à voir que Fitzwilliam ne savait pas vers qui se tourner. Il y avait des équilibristes, des jongleurs, des concerts et des spectacles acrobatiques avec des chevaux dans les différentes parties des jardins. La soirée se termina par un grand feu d'artifice et il fut absolument stupéfait par sa beauté. Il ne se doutait pas que l'on pouvait s'amuser autant au cours d'une seule soirée.

Un autre moment important fut pour Fitzwilliam le droit qu'il eut de se rendre au théâtre. Ils virent « Les Rivaux » de Sheridan. Fitzwilliam trouva la pièce très drôle. Le personnage le plus amusant, à ses yeux, était Mme Malaprop et il décida de lire la pièce afin de découvrir ce qu'il avait pu ne pas comprendre. Ils virent également la pièce de Shakespeare, Henry V, ce qui poussa Fitzwilliam à souhaiter être un acteur. Il aurait aimé être le roi qui conseillait à ses hommes :

Ce jour est appelé la fête de saint Crépin :

 _Celui = qui aura survécu à cette journée et sera rentré chez lui sain et sauf_

 _se redressera sur ses talons chaque fois qu'on parlera de ce jour,_

 _et se grandira au seul nom de saint Crépin._

 _Celui qui aura vu cette journée et atteint un grand âge,_

 _chaque année, à la veille de cette fête, traitera ses amis_

 _et dira : C'est demain la Saint-Crépin !_

 _Alors, il retroussera sa manche, montrera ses cicatrices_

 _et dira : J'ai gagné ces blessures le jour de saint Crépin !_

 _Le vieillard oublie; mais il aura tout oublié_

 _qu'il se rappellera encore avec emphase_

 _ses exploits dans cette journée. Alors nos noms,_

 _familiers à toutes les bouches comme des mots de ménage,_

 _le roi Henry, Bedford, Exeter,_

 _Warwick, Talbot, Salisbury et Gloucester,_

 _retentiront fraîchement au choc des coupes écumantes._

 _Le bonhomme apprendra cette histoire à son fils._

 _Et la Saint-Crépin ne reviendra jamais,_

 _d'aujourd'hui à la fin du monde,_

 _sans qu'on se souvienne de nous,_

 _de notre petite bande, de notre heureuse petite bande de frères !_

 _Car celui qui aujourd'hui versera son sang avec moi_

 _sera mon frère ; si vile que soit sa condition,_

 _ce jour l'anoblira._

Et les gentilshommes aujourd'hui dans leur lit en Angleterre

regarderont comme une malédiction de ne pas s'être trouvés ici,

et feront bon marché de leur noblesse, quand ils entendront parler

de ceux qui auront combattu avec nous au jour de la Saint-Crépin !

Et également, lorsque l'Angleterre était encore en guerre avec la France, il aimerait à déclamer :

— Retournons, chers amis, retournons à la brèche, — ou comblons-la de nos cadavres anglais. — Dans la paix, rien ne sied à un homme — comme le calme modeste et l'humilité. — Mais quand la bourrasque de la guerre souffle à nos oreilles, — alors imitez l'action du tigre, — roidissez les muscles, surexcitez le sang, — déguisez la sérénité naturelle en furie farouche ; — puis donnez à l'œil une expression terrible ; — faites-le saillir par l'embrasure de la tête — comme le canon de bronze ; que le sourcil l'ombrage, — effrayant comme un roc déchiqueté — qui se projette en surplomb sur sa base minée — par les lames de l'Océan furieux et dévastateur ! — Enfin montrez les dents, et dilatez les narines, — retenez énergiquement l'haleine, et donnez à toutes vos forces — leur pleine extension… En avant, en avant,

Cette pièce, qui avait près de deux cent ans, était encore un vibrant discours patriotique et les acclamations de Fitz et du public étaient ferventes. A la fin de la pièce, il déclara à ses parents :

\- S'il n'y avait pas Pemberley, je crois que j'aurai aimé me produire sur scène.

Ils lui sourirent, avant de lui déclarer fermement que ce n'était pas une profession convenable pour lui, et certainement pas pour l'héritier de l'une des familles les plus importantes d'Angleterre. Ils lui proposèrent, à la place, de lire les pièces de Shakespeare et d'apprendre une partie du dialogue pour son propre ou leur amusement.

Ce fut à la fin du mois de mai que la famille Darcy retourna à Pemberley. Fitzwilliam, tout excité à cause de tout ce qu'il avait vu dans la ville, était également heureux de revoir de nouveau le parc et la maison familière. Il avait hâte de retrouver Mr Sheston et George pour leur raconter toutes ses aventures, et de tenter d'éveiller l'intérêt de Georges pour les pièces de Shakespeare dans l'espoir d'avoir un complice dans ses tentatives de jouer. George, cependant, n'était pas vraiment intéressé par ce qui ressemblait un peu trop à du travail scolaire. Il préféra lui raconter ses dernières farces dans le village, lui donner des nouvelles de ses sœurs et parler des derniers potins de Lambton.

Fitzwilliam en fut très déçu, mais connaissant le caractère paresseux de son ami, il n'en fut pas vraiment surpris. Il commença à se demander s'il était un ami véritable, mais ne voulut pas passer trop de temps à y réfléchir. Il y penserait une autre fois.

-?-

1 Connétable : Grand officier de la Couronne, chef suprême de l'armée. Comte de l'étable, chargé des écuries et donc, à l'origine, de la cavalerie de guerre, était une haute dignité de nombreux royaumes médiévaux. Son rôle était généralement de commander l'armée et de régler les problèmes entre chevaliers ou nobles, via un tribunal spécial, comme la Court of Chivalry anglaise ou la juridiction du point d'honneur française. Parfois, il avait aussi un pouvoir de police. Le connétable était secondé par un ou plusieurs maréchaux.

2 Hans Holbein le Jeune est un peintre et graveur allemand, né à Augsbourg vers 1497 et mort à Londres entre le 8 octobre et le 29 novembre 1543. Il est l'un des peintres les plus importants de la Renaissance. Son œuvre la plus connue est Les Ambassadeurs, qu'il a peint en 1533. Il dépeint deux envoyés représentant la noblesse et le clergé. Cependant, il s'est spécialisé dans les portraits; Il a peint, par exemple, Henri VIII roi d'Angleterre.


End file.
